Assassin
by brwneyedgrl
Summary: Bella has become a assassin for the Volturi to save Edward. When Edward finds out what she has had to do he takes matters into his own hands. Now they are on the run and meeting up with new friends and old enemies.
1. To Soon

_**PLEASE READ- I don't fell like doing the credit thing before each chapter so I will only do this once here. I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer because she is the amazing one who wrote Twilight and New Moon.**_

I could not believe this was happening, they had come too soon, we had thought that we would have more time. But they were here now, on the day of my graduation and I had not yet been changed.

"No please, leave them alone don't hurt them, this is my fault not theirs." Edward was holding me in his iron like grip and I was having trouble moving but I did not give up my struggle. I would not let the Cullens die because of me.

"Bella Shh, please be quite" Edward whispered in my ear. I could hear the fear in his voice. We had not been prepared for this. Alice had only had the vision of them coming 20 minutes before they showed up.

"Now Bella dear lets not take the blame, you could not turn yourself." Aro said in what I was sure he meant to be a fatherly voice.

"I would not let them turn me yet, they wanted to but I would not let them" I was doing my best to lie our way out of this, but I was a horrible liar.

"You really are a bad liar dear; now let me talk with the adults." Aro said, keeping up his horrible fatherly impression. "Now Carlisle we have been friends for a very long time and I am so sorry that we have to do this but your dear son Edward here gave me his word."

"Yes you are right Aro, Edward did give you his word and we where planning on turning her tonight. So you see there is no reason for anyone to die. If you would like you can stay and watch the transformation." Carlisle said in his calm voice.

I could hear Edward growling from behind me; I felt Jasper trying to defuse the situation with a calming atmosphere, and Emmett kept cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I wish it could be that simple, but then what would everyone else think. Jane, Felix, Caius I could really use your help now." Aro said turning to his guards with a smile.

Jane turned her gaze on Emmett and he crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. Rosalie jumped at her but Caius grabbed her and threw her across the clearing, I heard a tree crack and did not see Rosalie get up. Felix had gone after Alice but Jasper grabbed her and pulled her out of his way. By this time Caius had started to fight Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper had entered into battle with Felix.

I then felt my angel ripped away from me. Aro had grabbed him and was starting to tear him apart. Even though Aro looked weaker then Edward he was tearing my love to pieces.

"Don't please stop" I was screaming and sobbing at the same time. I was trying to hit Aro and pull him off of Edward, but of course I was like a mosquito trying to harm a cheetah. "If you leave them alone I will go with you and do what you want, just leave them alone" I could not let my love and his family die for me, I would do anything to stop this massacre.

"Anything my dear?" Aro said, stopping his assault on Edward.

"Bella don't" Edward whispered, I could tell he was struggling to speak and he could not move. It brought a fresh wave of tears. I had to look away from him so I could not look into his eyes.

"Anything, just leave them alone. Don't ever come after them again and I will do what ever you want me to do."

"Well Bella you really are the most amazing human I have ever met. You have a deal; I will even be reasonable and let you say good bye."

I ran to Edward and placed his battered head in my lap and stroked his hair. "Bella what are you doing"

"I am saving you and your family"

"Don't Bella, we are not worth it"

"Do you think I could live with myself if you died because of me" He had pulled me down to the ground and was holding me close to his chest. I looked up into his topaz eyes and saw such sorrow in them.

"I am so sorry; I will find a way to get you back. I will not stop until I get you away from them"

"No Edward you can't. He promised he would not go after you and your family; I can't stop him from hurting you if you come after him. Please don't make my sacrifice be in vain."

"I will find a way, even if it takes an eternity, I love you Bella you are my angel."

"I love you Edward, I will love you forever. Please promise me you will not do anything I would not want you to."

"Bella dear it is time to go. Caius, Jane, Felix stop your playing it is time to go." Aro said with a smile. I gave Edward one last passionate kiss that would have to last me an eternity and tore myself from his cool arms.

I looked around me at the destruction I had caused. Emmett was holding Rosalie. Jasper was holding Alice back as she struggled to run to me, and Esme and Emmett lay on the ground trying to get up. This family had only been good to me and loved me even Rosalie in her own way and I had brought this upon them, because I had thought it would be a good idea to go cliff diving. I lastly looked at my Edward. I knew that he would have run to me and kept on fighting if he had had the strength to get up. "I am so sorry, I love you all, I love you Edward" I said before Caius threw me onto his back and took of running.

_So what do you think? I don't even know what I think; I was in a strange funk today and felt like writing this. So please tell me what you think about it. _


	2. Volturi Assassins

"Miguel would you please turn down that horrible music" I called up the stairs.

"Bells, mi amor, anything for you." Miguel called back, but only turning down the music a notch or two. I just rolled my eyes. He really was obnoxious, but I liked him, he reminded me of Emmett. That thought made me shiver. I tried my best to not think of the Cullens, but I could not go a day with out thinking of Edward.

I wondered what he would think of me now, if he would still love me. I was not the Bella he had fallen in love with. It had been 37 years sense that awful night at his house. When ever I closed my eyes I could see him, looking at me with all that hurt and loss. "I did this for him" I mumbled to myself.

"Taking to your self again" Tessa asked me. I had not heard her come into the house.

"Just trying to remind myself why I do this" I told her. She was the only one who understood me. Her sister and she had been turned at the same time. Tessa's sister had had no apparent power but Tessa had been exactly what the Volturi had been looking for. So they were holding her sister to make Tessa work for them. "How was hunting?" I had come to accept that my new family fed on humans even if I refused to take part.

"Good" She new I was only asking to change the subject; I tried to avoid the subject of their feeding habits. "So Miguel is home" she said rolling her eyes toward his room where the obnoxious music was coming from. "Is Luc home yet?"

"No, his plane just landed he should be home in a couple hours." Luc was getting back from seeing the Volturi. They had called him the other night demanding a meeting. I think it had something to do with him convincing a pair of vampires to kill each other.

After I had been changed Aro had come up with what he called "The Perfect Plan". He would start his own little army, Miguel called us assassins. He had just turned Tessa and her sister Abby, and Miguel had come asking for a job.

"You have all these amazing gifts why waist them" Aro claimed with such excitement.

"This really is ridicules Aro" Marcus had told him but Aro had just dismissed his comment with a flick of his hand.

"I am so tired of having to leave home to take care of some slip up that some vampire has done. Plus it would be good to have vampires on the outside to take care of things, and who is more perfect than these three."

I had already been there for a year when Aro had come up with his idea and I was thankful for any reason to leave. Aro had been very interested in our gifts. Because I had such a strong mind as a human I was able to block out all powers that had to do with the mind. Aro even had Heidi look into it and found out that Alice could no longer have visions of me. Tessa had been beautiful as a human and was what one would consider a gold digger, as a Vampire her looks where heavenly, Rosalie could not even hold a match to her. Her gift was attraction. She could lure anyone in; she was a flirt by nature and found it funny to lure Miguel in on a daily basis only to turn him down. Miguel was brute force. I had never seen anyone fight like him. He had been a Spanish Conquistador when he had been turned and his art of war only carried over into greater magnitude.

We had become the Volturi's clean up crew. If they felt that if a vampire was getting out of control or was about to expose us we where sent. I hated my job and life, but I had promised Aro anything and I would not go back on my word. I would give him no reason to go after the Cullens. After 17 years of our work we were infamous throughout Europe. We could go anywhere that a vampire or coven was and be treated like royalty. No one wanted to mess with us, we were the Volturi assassins.

Tessa had found Luc in Paris about 12 years ago. As a human he had been a scam artist, manipulating people into giving him what ever he wanted. As a vampire all he had to do was give a direct order and a person or vampire alike would do anything, kill themselves or the ones they loved the most without a second of hesitation. He and Tessa always had fun playing with each other. Him telling her to do something and she using her looks to convince him otherwise. Luc and I did not get along we only tolerated him. He was always upset that he could not manipulate me into doing anything and it made me sick the things he would make others do for his own enjoyment.

Luc and Miguel loved our job. It gave them power and fame, and they loved the status that working for the Volturi gave them. Tessa and I did our job out of love for others. We had things at stake so we did our job and we did it well.

"Luc is home" Miguel said coming out of his room and grabbing and throwing me over his shoulder fireman style. I gave little protest, I knew from experience that I was no match for him, but of course I complained a little. "Miguel put me down now or you are not coming on our next business meeting."

"Mi Amor, you would not do that to your older brother now would you?"

"I will if you do not put me down." He must have taken me seriously because he placed me on the ground out side our house. We lived in an old castle that we had fixed up in the German Alps. My family had wanted to live in a city but I had flat out told them I would not feed on humans so I needed to be near a forest. We had settled here because it was only an hour or so drive to Munich but was surrounded by forest and animals.

"I hope you did not get us in trouble again Luc" Tessa called sourly at Luc as he climbed out of his Lamborghini.

"No, Aro thought it was funny, Marcus was the one who had a problem with me having them kill each other"

"I can't believe you still see no problem with it" I said sourly. I was not sure how I was going to live an eternity with him.

"Now Bella you never have any fun" I just rolled my eyes, there was no point in arguing with him, he was to pig headed and stubborn.

"Did they have anything else to say?" I knew they would not call him all the way to Italy to tell him how disappointed they were in him and let him go.

"We are going to Russia in the morning, supposedly there is a coven of 5 vampires in Moscow torturing their victims but then letting them go. Rumors are starting to spread so we are to take care of it."

I could go along with that. The only satisfaction I got with my job was when we stopped vampires from hurting humans. Miguel and Luc found that hilarious but Tessa didn't judge me and I loved her for it.

"Male of female" Tessa asked a grin starting to spread across her face.

"All males my dear"

"Can we play with them, we have not had a job in such a long while I really am bored, and they are hurting the humans." Tessa asked me. Aro had put me in charge, thinking sense I had the most to loose I would do everything in my power to do everything right.

"What ever you want Tessa, but they are going to know who we are so I don't know how much fun you can have." Tessa was right; they were hurting humans just to be evil why not have some fun.

"We can use fake names, and they probably don't even know what we look like."

"Do what you wish, I am going hunting"

"I am going to go pack; I really have been hoping to use my new dresses and lingerie." She said with a smirk towards Luc, before running inside. I could not suppress a laugh at the look on Luc's face, but then he turned to me with an evil smile.

"Oh yes Bella I forgot to tell you, your Edward says hello."

_Well i am still on the fence on if i like this plot or not. So tell me if you do and if you want me to contiune to write it i will_


	3. Clubbing

_Thanks for the reviews, because of them I shall continue, so here you go._

"Oh yes Bella I forgot to tell you, your Edward says hello."

"What?!" I did not think I had heard him right. Why would Luc have seen Edward, let alone talk to him this made sense. Luc had only gone to see the Volturi, which meant if Luc had seen Edward it was when he was with the Volturi. Why would he be there, they would not have gone after him would they? Then a horrible thought struck me, what if he had gone after them. He was no match for The Volturi and their guards. "When did you see him, why was he at the Volturi?"

"Oh I just ran into your Edward outside the Aro's chamber. He was actually with his whole family. Aro introduced us." Luc said with a smirk, I knew he was telling me everything; he was getting enjoyment out of seeing my pain. He had said that Edward was with his family, which brought me some peace. Carlisle would not let him do anything rash.

"Why was he there?"

"The Volturi are having a gathering of all important Vampires, of course we were invited but I didn't think you would want to go, knowing how much you hate that place and all, so I told them we would not be able to make it."

They were having a gathering, I had never heard of anything like it, and under usual circumstances Luc would have been right, I would not have wanted to go, but if Edward was there I, if I had the chance to see him, I would take it, no matter what happened. I knew I was being foolish but I had gone 37 years with out seeing his god like face.

"Well Luc I know how much you would like to go, so I don't see any reason why we can not."

"Now Bella, are we really going because of me?" He had a sly smile on his face that I wanted to smack right off of him but I controlled my temper.

"Of course Tessa will want to go, and meet all the eligible bachelors." I knew that would wipe that look off of his face. I turned around to walk inside, but his words made me stop.

"Don't you want to know what your Edward had to say?"

"I know you will not tell me, so why lower myself to bagging." I said as I kept walking towards the castle.

"I told him I was your brother and that you were very good at your job, that all of us where very proud of you." That made me stop and turn around.

"You know that is the same reaction he had when I told him that. You know the funny thing is he has no idea what your job is. But he does seem like the sort of guy that would not find it very acceptable." I just stood there blankly but I could feel my temper starting to rise again. "I did hear him talking to the one called Jasper about our little family, of course he didn't know it was us he was talking about, and he said that we were the monsters of our kind. That we made him sick, now I better go tell Tessa to pack something sexy for the party, I will just make sure everyone stays away from her. Should I have her pack something for you also?"

I stood there in complete shock and disgust with myself, as Luc walked past me with all of his arrogance. I wish I could have cried. Edward thought I was a monster. Of course he didn't know it was me he was talking about, but what I did made him sick. By all right he should think that I thought that. I killed innocent vampires and other mythical creatures that the Volturi didn't approve of for a job. I had always justified my actions by telling myself that I was protecting humans, but what right did I have to chose who lived and died. I crumpled to the ground dry sobbing, thinking of what I had done and what Edward and his family thought of me. Finally Miguel came out and picked me up putting me in the back seat of his car with Tessa.

"Bella why are you crying, if you don't want to go the party we don't have to." Tessa said unsure of what was wrong with me. I thought maybe it would be a good idea not to but when I saw the excited look in her eyes at the prospect that she would get to see her sister I could not say no.

"Tessa we are going to the party" I said getting my self under control. "Plus what would a Volturi party be with out their assassins." I said with a smile that was all too unconvincing, but Tessa knew that when I made up my mind I did not change it so she let the subject drop.

"We are taking the 4:30 plane to Moscow and then finding our targets. Now I am sorry Tessa, but if we want to make it to the party you are not going to have anytime to play, so we have to be quick about this. We have a plane from Moscow to Italy at 6:42 and the party starts at midnight, so we should have plenty of time, but seriously Tessa no fooling around." Miguel said in his leader voice.

I was usually the one who made the plans and gave out assignments but he knew I was not in the right mental state to be in charge. He was always second in command which made Luc crazy but I didn't care, I had made Miguel second in command for a reason and Luc would not disobey a direct order, no matter how much he hated it.

"Only one of them has an active gift, the ability to make you stop what you are doing, so Bella I think that you should take him. The rest are just smart and strong so we should have no problem" Luc told us, I could tell he got enjoyment out of telling me who I should take.

"Well sounds like a plan then" I said. I just needed time to think about my own problems. My family could take care of our assignment for once. It really did sound like an easy one.

The flight to Moscow took 3 hours and no one in my family tried to talk to me. They knew it was not a good idea. I took little notice of the people in the airport waking up out of their early morning fog to stare at us. I only growled at the pilot when he offered to give me a privet tour of his 'cock'pit, making him stumble as he hurried away. I was thankful for Luc though when he caught Miguel luring an unsuspecting flight attendant down an empty terminal and told him in his special way to not bite anyone today. I gave him a thankful look but he just responded "we don't have time for it" in his self absorbed way.

I was thankful that it was raining when we reached Moscow. Miguel easily stole us a car and we headed towards the club we had been told our targets would be at. At the airport Tessa had dressed us up in her favorite clubbing clothes. It had reminded me of Alice which had brought a lump to my thought but I pushed it down. I felt exposed in Tessa's black leather miniskirt and her dark blue halter top that cut above my belly button and was covered in sequence. She had also made me put on a pair of black knee high boots. I was thankful that I had lost my clumsiness with becoming a vampire or else I would have killed myself in these shoes. I looked over ate Tessa she was wearing a small strapless red dress that barley made it past her thighs.

"Tessa do we really have to wear this?" I whined.

"We have to blend in, we don't want them running before we get to them." She said rolling her eyes. I was suspicious though that she just liked to put me in these outfits. They guys just got to wear all black, back jeans, black shirt, black blazer. It really was unfair.

We walked into the club that was still going from the night before, though I think it never really closed down. I felt all the men starting at me and Tessa as we walked in. Their eyes where filled with lust, and also the look that they knew that they could never touch us, that we were way out of their league.

"We are looking for some friends" Tessa asked the bouncer, giving him a seductive smile. He pointed to a back VIP room with out us even having to describe them. He knew who we were asking for just by the way we look.

"Let us pass" Luc whispered into another bouncer's ear who was standing in front of the VIP lounge. The man stepped aside with a glazed over look in his eyes, sometimes I really was jealous of Luc's power.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the vampires as we walked in. They had two humans laying on the floor bruised and beaten.

"We came to play" I answered, the way these humans had been treated made me sick. These vampires had what was coming. I suddenly was not ashamed of what I was going to do. "This is my sister Tessa and my brothers Luc and Miguel, we are the Kamerues." I said with a sweet smile.

Their faces' filled with fear when I said our last name. We were famous after all, and they knew what was coming. The one with long sandy blond hair stood up and I saw my family stop what they had been doing. Well this one is mine, I thought with a smirk. I walked towards him and hit him across the jaw making him go flying across the room. His face registered fear when he realized he could not control me, and my attacks loosened his hold on my family and they were soon free to do their job. It took only a minute or so to tear them apart. Luc had made two of them kill each other, while Miguel's unequalled strength tore apart the other two. Tessa just stood back lazily starting fires after each had been finished off. While we had been fighting the two humans had dragged themselves out of the room and run off. I was glad for that or else I am sure my family would have insisted on killing them for insurance policies. We walked out of the VIP lounge and Miguel screamed fire and everyone fled. We left the club after only 5 minutes of entering having finished our job leaving the club to burn to the ground.

_Now I know this is probably what you wanted the chapter to be about, cause we all want Edward and Bella together at all times, but I could just not let that happen this chapter. So to make it up to you all I shall tell you that he will be in the next chapter. no go be good humans and go review!!!_


	4. You Owe Me

"Bella would you just sit still and let me do your hair" Tessa said exasperated. I knew I was driving her crazy. I kept getting up every few seconds and pacing back and forth. "You know I still have to get ready also."

"I am sorry Tessa, I promise not to move again until you are finished."

"Its ok I know you are nervous about tonight" I knew she understood in her own way. Aro had promised to let her see Alicia, Tessa's sister, attend the party.

It was not only tonight that I was thinking about. I was also thinking about what had happened this afternoon after we had arrived at the Volturi. Aro had requested to speak with me, and no matter how much I did not want to see him, there was no way to refuse him. Felix had not even given me time to change out of my earlier outfit before ushering me into the great chamber.

"Darling Bella, that is a new look for you!" Aro had exclaimed, I could feel his eyes doing a quick sweep of my body and it made me cringe.

"Tessa thought it would be a good disguise for our job earlier." I had said coldly. Aro knew I did not like him and thought lowly of my job, but it never seemed to bother him so I never pretended to like him.

"Yes, yes, your earlier assignment, did you have fun? I knew you would enjoy dealing with them, what with their practices and all."

"I was just doing what I was told; don't want to back on our deal." I wanted to remind him that I had always done what I had been told so there was no reason to hurt the Cullens while they were here.

"Of course, you have always been a good girl." He said a little less enthused. I think he had always hoped I would change my mind and start doing my work because I wanted to not because I had to.

"What do you want Aro, I really need to start getting ready for the party." I wanted to change the subject, but more importantly I wanted to get out of this circular chamber. It reminded me of the time Alice, Edward, and I had been waiting for our fate to be decided.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did an excellent job in Russia this morning." He said coming and putting his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened but he seemed to not notice.

"That's all you wanted?" I questioned him, because I highly doubted it.

"I can not just give you a compliment" I just gave him a cool look. "I also wanted to talk to you about the party and the Cullens"

I shrugged of his arm and looked him directly in the eye. I wanted to know what he was up to. I refused to put the Cullens, and more importantly my angel, in more danger. "If I going to the party will put the Cullens in danger, I will not go."

"Bella sweat you going to the party will put them in no danger, now how they, more importantly Edward, react might put them in danger, but I will do nothing to them with out provocation." I stared at him unbelieving. "Bella I gave you my word" he said acting hurt by my accusations. "I just wanted to tell you to have fun tonight, don't ignore them on my account, and just know that outside of these walls you are to have no contact with them." He said this with deadly seriousness, but then his voice turned more cheerful saying, "So have fun tonight, spend as much time as you want with your Edward. Now his family does not know you are here, and I have also given orders that no one is to let them know who your family is, it is your decision to tell them what you do. I know that your Edward and his family might not find it acceptable." He was ushering me down a dank hallway at this point towards the room Tessa and I were using when Luc came around the corner.

"Luc, I am glad to see you" Aro called out cheerfully and I saw Luc beam at this praise, it made me sick. "I just wanted to tell you great job in Moscow, and I am so happy you were able to persuade your sister here to come to this little party."

"Well thank you sir" Luc said in his sickly smooth voice, it reminded me of a snake.

That is when they came around the corner. They were whispering about something, I think maybe they had been arguing, but we all five of us stopped everything when we saw each other. Emmett's mouth dropped open and Alice looked in complete shock. Alice was the one to finally break the silence.

"Bella is that you?" She asked in that singsong voice I had missed. She looked as if she was going to rush forward to hug me but I shook my head slightly and she stopped. I didn't want Aro to see this reunion; I didn't want him to know how much I still cared about them.

"Alice, Emmett, how are you" I said coolly, moving my eyes quickly towards Aro trying to tell her to act nonchalantly, but I could tell that Emmett was plain confused. I looked desperately at Luc, hoping for once he would act like a real brother and help me.

"Aro I really wanted to talk in more detail about Moscow, let's go talk in your chamber." Luc said in his smooth voice that I had come to associate with his gift of manipulation. "You owe me" Luc whispered so only I could hear as he passed me leading Aro back toward the circular chamber. I really did not want to think on what I was going to have to do to pay him back.

"Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked in my ear as she gave me crushing hug.

"I have been living abroad" I said vaguely, I didn't want to give her to much information.

"Have you been by yourself?" She sounded worried, I could tell she still missed me and it hurt that my leaving had hurt her, but at least I had not got her killed.

"No I live with Luc, who you just met, and my other brother and sister Miguel and Tessa." I could tell the comment about brother and sister had hurt her and Emmett, they had both hoped for me to be their sister, now that would never be.

"Damn Bella you look good, I like the outfit" Emmett finally said.

"Oh this" I realized what I was wearing and was glad that I could not blush, I also noticed how Emmett was looking at me and was very glad that Rosalie was not around. "Well I was at a club earlier, and didn't have time to change before catching the plane here."

"Bella at a club, I would like to see that." His eyes started starting of into the distance; he must have been imagining me so I turned my attention back to Alice.

"How is everyone?"

"Edward is fine" She answered, knowing who I really wanted to know about. I could tell she was lying about him being fine though.

"Has he been bad?" I asked worriedly. I had left so he could live. I did not want him to be sad. I survived hoping that he was ok, that he had gone on with his life.

"The first years he only left his room to hunt. He then left to go live in Brazil for a few years, we don't really know what he did there, but when he came back he seemed a little better. He went back to school and even started to hang out with us again. We even got him to play Baseball a few months ago. Then we got the invitation to this strange party and he begged Carlisle to let us go. I think he was hopping to see you, oh Bella he will be so happy to see you again" she squealed when she got to the part about Edward seeing me.

"Alice you have to promise me to tell him and your whole family to behave themselves tonight. I got Aro to promise not to do anything to your family while you are here as long as Edward, and everybody else," I said looking at Emmett, "behaves themselves."

"Bella I promise I will. Is he going to let you see us tonight?" her usually musical voice sounded worried at the prospect of having to avoid me.

"Nope Alice, he said I could see Edward and everyone else in your family while we are here." I said with a huge smile, and was almost knocked to the ground as she attacked me again with a hug.

"Alice, I hate to go, but I really want to get out of this horrible outfit and get ready for the party. The sooner I am ready the sooner I get to see Edward."

"Of course, but you should know that your outfit is very cute, but it does smell a little like fire." She said wrinkly her nose.

"Um there were torches at the club" I said, it was the best lie I could think of at that moment and I was lucky that she was to excited to see me to see it was a complete fabrication.

"I could get you ready for the party!" She said with excitement starting to dawn in her eyes.

"Thanks, but I kind of need some time to think before seeing everyone later" She looked sad at my answered but did not argue.

"It should be an interesting party, I heard the Kamerues family, and the Volturi's assassins are going to be here" Emmett said with a strange gleam in his eye. "I can't wait to see them. To see what these famous vampires that have brought terror to the vampire world."

"Ah yah, I heard they are not coming." I didn't like what Emmett was thinking. I really hoped that everyone listened to Aro, or had at least enough fear of me and my family to keep their mouth shuts about us to the Cullens, but I noticed Alice giving me a strange look.

"That sucks, I was really looking forward to seeing who they are" he said disappointed. "But I am really glad I got to see you and I finally get to hang out with my little sister again." I would have cried if it had been physically possible to when he called me his little sister.

I gave him a quick hug around his huge shoulders, "I am glad to see you too Emmett." He gave me a strong brotherly hug back and ruffled my hair before letting me go.

"I will see you at the party Alice" I said giving her a quick hug before turning and running down the hallway to my room and swinging open to find Luc sitting on my bed.

"You owe me so much, you don't even realize it. I could have been killed for using my gift on him."

"Thank you Luc, I really appreciate it"

"As I said you owe me" he then got off my bed and sauntered to the doorway. "Miguel and I will be back in an hour to get you and Tessa so be ready" then he turned and ran out the door.

"Come on Bella time to get ready, and I brought you one of my dresses that I picked up in France this spring." Tessa said grabbing my hand and dragging me to a chair so she could do my hair and makeup. I still would have rather gone with my hair strait with only mascara and lip gloss for makeup, but I knew Tessa would not allow it so I just let her do her thing with me only jumping up a couple hundred times.

"Wow" I looked amazing; I gave Tessa a gentle hug, not wanting to wrinkle her gorgeous dress. She was wearing a long flowing coral dress with huge red flower print on it. She looked amazing in it; I only wished I could pull something of like that. The cut reminded me of something they would have worn in the Roman time.

"You look amazing Bella; Edward will not know what hit him, seeing you like this after so many years."

"Tessa you did a great job" and she had. She had pulled my hair back into an old 40s movie star glamour look. My brown hair was shiner then ever after all the products she had but in it, and it had a gentle wave giving me a soft look. Tessa had thankfully gone light on my makeup, using only peach tones with black eyeliner and black mascara, adding a touch of peach lip gloss. My dress only added to the 40s look. It was light champagne colored. It cut low on the top with an empire waist. From there the silk dress draped to the floor with only a small bunch on the side were it tied. It had an open back with only the this straps cries crossed. I loved it.

"Well mi amor you look gorgeous." Miguel said coming into our room. "And so do you as usual Tessa. Now who do I have the pleasure of escorting to the party?"

"You can take Bella, Miguel, I am taking Tessa" Luc said walking into the room. Miguel and I looked at each other and started to laugh. We both knew that they were going to be up to there old trick with each other again, Tessa seducing him only turning him down at the last minute and Luc trying to manipulate her.

"Let's go" I said grabbing Miguel's big arm. I was very nervous and I wanted to see Edward as soon as possible.

The hallways had been lined with torches leading us to were the party was being held. They led us to outside where there were thousands of candles. There was chamber music coming from the center of the city and as we neared what I saw was the clock tower we started to hear laughter.

"Somehow they got all the humans out of the city for the weekend" Miguel whispered in my ear.

As we entered the outskirts of the party, vampires who knew us shushed and looked at us with fear in their eyes. The vampires that did recognize us started telling their neighbors who did not recognize us who we are, and I could hear murmurs of those are the Kamerues and could those really be the Volturi assassins, but the one that caught my attention was, remember no one is to mention who they are to the Cullens.

I searched nervously for my angel's god like face. I hoped he had not noticed the commotion we had stirred, maybe this was not such a good idea coming, but I had to see him. I suddenly saw Alice's hand waving at me. I smiled back and whispered to Miguel "I am going to go see some old friends, find me if you need me" he just gave me a knowing look and gave a wink of encouragement. I started over to where I had seen Alice but she had seemed to disappeared. I wondered over to where she had been looking around the room when I caught his eyes. They were the golden topaz I remembered. I had stopped breathing and only realized a moment later. I gave him a weak smile not sure what to do. Then my Edward gave that crooked smile that I loved.

**Ok so i know i promised you Edward in this chapter, and i did put him in, just not as much as i wanted. As writers know, you dont always get what you want when you are writing, the strory somehow always win. So review and tell me what you think/want or any questions you may have. The more reviews the faster i will update. So get reviewing**

**Oh also i added pictures of Bella's and Tessa's dresses to my profile. Go check them out my description does not do them justice!!!**


	5. Change Them

He was in front of me in less then a second. He grabbed my face and gave me a passionate kiss. If I had ever thought that he might have moved on or did not love me anymore because of my decision to leave him, they were wiped clear from that kiss. After the first shock of his cool lips pressed up against me, I gave in and kissed him back just as passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands twisted in his hair. My angel finally pulled away from me, I tried to pull him back to our kiss but he just gave me that sweet smile.

"Hi" I finally said, a nervous laugh escaping from between my lips.

He cupped my chin with one of his hands and I saw a million emotions flowing across his eyes. "How are you?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I am wonderful now that I am with you." I really didn't want to talk about these last 37 years, but I could tell from the look on his face he was not going to change the subject.

"Bella you know what I mean."

I sighed trying to find the right thing to tell him. I would not lie to him but I could not tell him the truth either. I knew he would hate me and I don't think I could handle that. "It was hard at first, it still is." I told, continuing on fast before he could interrupt I had to get this out at once. "But knowing that you were safe because of what I have done got me threw each day. I do not regret my decision or my actions, because it has kept you and your family safe. I would do it again if I had to." I told him. I knew it was vague, but it was the truth. As long as he did not ask for intimate details of my daily life I was sure I would be ok. "How have you been?" I said turning the tables on him.

"Lost with out you" his voice was full of pain and I reached my hand up to his face, he rested his cheek in my palm and closed his eye. He only stood that way for a second when his eyes flashed open and he turned and growled at a man standing behind him.

"What is your problem?" Edward growled at the man. I saw the man giving me a terrified look and I knew he knew who I was. I gave the man a threatening look flashing him a fierce smile that Edward could not see.

"Nothing man, ah sorry I have to go." The man said basically running away from where I was standing.

"Edward what was that about?" I asked as innocent as I could.

"That man's mind" he said shaking his head in confusion "he was wondering how I could be near you." Oh crap I thought. Even if the Volturi had given orders that no one was to tell the Cullens who I was did not make them stop thinking it. "The strangest thing is he is not the only one" Edward said turning around and giving threatening glances at many vampires.

I grabbed his face with both my hands and made him focus on me. I turned my full ability on him with out him even noticing. As long as I could keep him focused on me his power would be paralyzed. "Just ignore them Edward please." I begged. He looked at me quizzically. "I got into a thing with a couple vampires a while back, and I guess I have not really been forgiven yet." It was only a half lie, but I hoped it would be enough.

"You got into a thing?" He looked at me with amused disbelief.

"Well I have not been sitting around for the last 37 years." I said back with a smile. He was at least calmed down, and was acting like the Edward I loved and had missed.

"I have just had a hard time of imagining you living with the Volturi" He said in a more serious tone, "but I guess it would make sense if you had made a few friends and enemies."

I pulled him over to a less crowded corner were I was less likely to be seen, and I would not have to worry so much about Edward realizing that I was paralyzing his ability. Edward sat down on a bench and pulled me to his lap that I eagerly sat in; it felt like no time had passed.

"I have not been living with the Volturi actually." I told him after a few seconds of peaceful quietness passed between us.

He looked a little shocked at what I said. "Were have you been living then?" I could see the pain in his eyes at the fact that I had lived somewhere other then with the Volturi and had not contacted him. I suddenly regretted telling him.

"I have lived in a few places, but right now I am living in Germany. I live with my sister Tessa and my brothers Miguel and Luc." I think he could sense my distaste of Luc from the way I said his name but he did not interrupt me. "I did not contact you because Aro would have found out; Luc is kind of a suck up and would have loved to get me into trouble."

"Bella you should have contacted me, I could have saved you. We could have hid from them." His voice was disapproving, but he pulled me closer to his chest, and I knew he was not mad.

"I have learned the Volturi have their ways. You don't just hide from them." I was thinking about my family. How many times had vampires and other creatures tried to hide from us, we always found them in the end.

My statement only made him laugh though. "If you are talking about the Volturi's new infamous assassins, I think my family could handle them." I would have thought he would have been reading my thoughts if I was not so confident in my ability.

I pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "Don't underestimate the Volturi or anyone that works for them, Edward. Promise me you won't." Yes I had to admit I was a little defensive of my family. As much as I hated what we did we were good at it, but secondly I could not have Edward doubting the Volturi's power that would only get him in trouble.

"Bella let us not fight. I finally have you in my arms and I don't want to spoil it." He said in his velvety voice. He brushed his lips against my jaw, working his way up to my ear.

"Bella" came Alice's musical voice. "It looks like you and Edward have found each other."

"Hi Alice" I responded, reluctantly pulling away from Edward and standing up giving her a hug.

"Bella honey it is so good to see you" I turned to see the entire Cullen family standing around me. Esme had been the one to talk, and I could tell that if she could have cried she would have been.

"Esme" I said as I gave her a huge hug. It was like being back in a mother's arms. I gave everyone a quick hug, smiling at everyone.

"How are you?" I was surprised that it was Rosalie that had asked me, and from everyone else's look they were also.

"I am fine." I reassured everyone. "I am so sorry if I have worried any of you."

"How could we not worry about you, you are a little sister to us." Emmett said giving me a one handed hug.

"Plus Edward's moods always reminded us of your absent." Jasper said with a pained look. I could tell he was thinking back on some bad emotional times.

"I am sorry about that" I told Jasper. I turned to Edward "Please don't tell me that you were a mess the entire time."

"Well how did you expect me to act" he asked me like I had just said something stupid.

"I did not leave so you would act like a zombie; I left so you could live." I chastised him. "So how are you enjoying the party?" I asked everyone trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"It is a great party." Emmett answered enthused. "The Kamerue Family is definitely here, but no one will tell me who they are" He said in a disappointed voice. "I really want to see if I can take them"

Oh god I thought, this could not be actually happening. "Believe me Emmett you are no match for them."

I felt Edward pull me closer to his side and he looked down at me with fear "You have meet the Kamerues?"

Crap, crap, and crap I thought. Why did I have to open my big mouth again, and there was Alice giving me that weird look again. "I have only heard Aro and Marcus talking about them" I lied; I could tell he did not believe me but at that moment Miguel walked up. I felt Edward tense at my side. He stepped in front of me and I could see Emmett and Jasper tense ready for a fight. I could not blame them, Miguel was really threatening looking.

"Bells I need you" was all Miguel. I knew it had to be serious. Miguel knew how excited I had been to finally see Edward again; he would not interrupt my time with Edward unless it was important. He was also standing there not even addressing the Cullens which was very unlike him, he was one of the most social vampires I had ever met, even more so than Alice.

"Miguel what is wrong" I asked sliding out from behind Edward and grabbing Miguel under the arm and walking a few feet for the appearance of privacy even though I was sure they Cullens could hear everything. I was just grateful that Miguel knew to keep his mind blank around Edward.

"Oh just the usual, Aro has some friends that he wants us to meet. Tessa and Luc are already entertaining them." He said vaguely for the Cullens sake, but I knew what he meant.

Give me a second I mouthed back to him so the others could not see. I turned back to the Cullens "Miguel these are some old friends, this is Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward." I said pointing to them respectively "Everyone this is my brother Miguel. If you will please excuse me I have to go meet some friends, I will be back as soon as I can." I turned around and walked away as fast as I could, leaving their disbelieving faces behind.

The crowd parted for us as I followed Miguel towards an ally. I could feel their stares and could hear their gossiping whispers. I gave a snobby looking girl an intense stare and she stumbled backwards trying to get away. I walked into the ally that Miguel had led us to. I could hear Tessa's charming laugh coming from the street at the end of the ally. I walked into the open street to see Tessa seducing a vampire, running her hands in his hair and pressing her body up against his body, she was going the whole nine yard. It made me sick to see how males were so easily manipulated. The thing that shocked me the most was the two humans sitting on the ground dazed. What is going on? I asked Luc and Miguel.

"These two humans snuck back into the city, and that vamp over there lured here to kill them. Felix found him and Aro sent for us to take care of it." Miguel answered my question.

"Don't we ever get a day off? I mean we are supposed to take care of things out side of the walls. Are not the guards supposed to take care of things within the city?" I asked frustrated. I had thrown my hand in the air and was almost shouting. I had finally seen Edward and this happened. My life sucked.

"Well what ever the reasons, they want us to take care of it" Luc said with a slight grin. I didn't understand what he was so happy about. Just another way to suck up to Aro I decided.

"I was busy, could you not have taken care of this yourself. I know you are more then capable." I said back to Luc venomously.

"We would have" Miguel said stepping in between us, he could tell our conversation was leading to no where good. "But that guy has some pretty cool ability. He can make you like him. Not just like him, love him. Every time I get near him I feel like I am about to kill my best friend."

I looked over at Tessa and something clicked. "Wait, she is not using her gift on him, he is using it on her" I asked my brothers.

"Yep, god I hate that guy" Luc said full of jealousy. I could tell that no matter how much he could manipulate Tessa, he could not make her feel the way this guy was.

"Well let's just get this over with. I will distract him and when he is concentrating on me I will paralyze his ability and then Miguel you attack. Luc you get the humans out of here. Convince them that nothing happened." I started to walk towards Tessa and the other vampire when Luc grabbed my arm.

"Aro want the humans taken care of also."

"What!" I was shocked. "What about the rules."

"Aro said to make an exception" Luc said with that sadistic smile spread across his face again. I could not believe this. I had never killed humans and I was not going to start now no matter what.

"NO" I commanded in a loud stern voice.

"What ever you say Bella, you are the leader, so you take full responsibility. But I thought you loved your Edward."

"Back of Luc" Miguel said while grabbing me around the waist stopping me from attacking Luc.

"I am just telling her what will happen. I thought her arrangement with the Volturi was to do her job and Edward lived, but once she stopped it would be over for him. Plus he would not even have a chance here. Surrounded by Volturi guards and plenty of other vampires that would do what ever they could to prove themselves."

"And would you be the one wanting to prove yourself?" I screamed still thrashing in Miguel's arms.

"Of course not" He said in fake shock. "We are family, I would never do anything to hurt you, but there is a party full of hundreds of other vampires. Plus I have done plenty to prove myself"

I stopped wiggling in Miguel's arms as the truth came crashing in on me. If I did not do as I was ordered Edward would surly die. They would probably have him killed before he even knew what happened. The rest of the Cullens would surly be doomed. I could not let that happen. How had things got so out of hand? I wished with all my heart that Edward was not here, that I had never seen him tonight, that this party had never happened of that I had never come. I had been selfish, risking him and his family for my own happiness. But could I sacrifice two innocent humans, I knew that Edward would not approve saying that he was not worth it.

"Turn them" I said turning to Luc. It was the best solution I could come up with at the moment. "After you turn them take them to Heidi, she can deal with them." I could see Luc's disbelief in his eyes but I turned around to deal with our other problem. I would deal with my sin latter.

I heard the first scream coming from one of the humans as Luc bit him. The sound distracted the other vampire from his fun with Tessa. He seemed surprised to see me. Tessa backed away from him stopping her incessant giggling. "Go help Luc" I commanded her. She looked at me in surprise but ran of to where Luc was biting the second human.

"So are you having a good time at the party?" I asked innocently to the other vampire. I felt his attention turn to me. I gave him an apologetic smile when Miguel rushed him. He was torn apart within seconds. After Miguel stepped back from the mess I lit a match and tossed onto the mess of a body. "I am sorry" I whispered to the burning corpse.

I turned to see only one human screaming in pain as the venom flowed in his veins. The other human laid there lifeless. "What happened?" I seethed

"Lost control" Luc said with a shrug. I really doubted that though.

"Bella" came the last voice I wanted to hear at that moment. I turned to see Edward and his family staring at me in horror.

**Oh what will Edward think? You must review to find out. I am hoping for at least 10 reviews**


	6. Sold My Soul

"Edward" I squeaked out. I could not understand the emotions playing across his face. A scream from the withering man behind me tore my gaze from Edward's confused eyes.

"Don't move" Luc said in his smooth voice. I turned back around to see all of the Cullens frozen. Carlisle looked as if he had made a move towards the man. I looked over at Luc but all of his concentration was focused on the Cullens.

"Luc don't" I whispered.

"We have to finish the job, before you can attend to your little social problems Bella." Luc told me in his snobbish voice. If this moment could get any worse Luc was doing it.

"Bella he is right, we have to do something for this man and now." I looked over at Miguel I could not believe he was choosing Luc's side especially at this moment. "Please Bella, think about them," he said jerking his head towards the Cullens, "What do you think Aro will do if he finds out you did not finish a job because of them." He was right and I hated it.

"Tessa, take the man inside and find someone to watch over him. I will come check on him later" I had to turn away from Edwards questioning eyes as I talked to Tessa.

"Bells are you sure, I can help" I knew she didn't want to leave me. She was my best friend, and she was a little over protective.

"You can help me by helping him, no take him inside." I said in a tone that I knew she would not question.

"I will take him to my sister, she could use company." With that she picked up the man and ran towards a hidden door in the side of one of the walls.

"Luc let them go" I told him in the same tone that I had used on Tessa. He could not refuse me if I seemed in control; I only hoped that I seemed in control. Luc let out a low growl, but he baked away and I saw my Edward and the rest of them seem to stumble as Luc let them have control of their bodies.

"Bella what is going on?" Edward asked me stepping forward but not coming all the way to my side.

"I am so sorry you had to find out Edward, I never wanted you to know." I reached for his hand but he stood still not responding so I took my hand back. I had to make him understand, now that he knew I could not have him hating me. "Edward I did what I had to do to keep you and your family safe."

"Bella you just killed a vampire, turned a different man into a vampire and another man was just murdered by one of your brothers."

"Edward it's my job. It was part of my deal with Aro."

"Your Job" he sounded disgusted at what I said and I could not blame him.

"Wait are you the Volturi Assassins?" Emmett asked. He looked so excited at the fact he looked as if he was about to jump out of his marble like skin.

"We prefer the Kamerue family." I told him. I could not quite understand what he would be so excited about.

"Speak for yourself Bella, I like the Assassins thing"

"Miguel you are not helping. Now go tell Aro that the job is finished." I could tell that he was going to be no help and I really wanted to talk to Edward alone. Miguel just gave me a worried look and mouthed good luck before he took of running. Great now he was trying to be helpful.

I turned back to my angel. I saw the hurt, the confusion, but most of all the disgust in his eyes. He had to understand that I did not choose this job. It was the only way to keep him safe. I turned my look onto the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle had his arm around Esme. They were looking at me with such disappointment, the way parents do when they have found out that their sweet daughter is not who they thought she was. Rosalie was looking at me with hatred and Emmett was looking at me with utter astonishment. Alice looked hurt, like I had just slapped her and I was hopping that Jasper was sending waves of calm to everyone; unfortunately if he was I could no longer feel it.

"Edward you have to understand, back when Aro was going to kill you I told him I would do anything to keep you safe. That anything was for me to work for him. My family and my job is to take care of vampires and other mythical creatures that upset the Volturi. I have done it to keep you alive." I was had grabbed his hand by the end of my explanation and I was begging him to understand I had done this for him. I had sold my soul for him, and I did not regret it.

"Bella what ever you have done, I am not worth it." The anger had left his eyes, but they were replaced by deep disappointment, which hurt even more.

"You are worth it and don't tell me that you are not. I have done things I can not forgive myself for and if I think I have done them for no reason I don't know what I will do." I was dry sobbing now, I wanted to run to Edward's arms but I was afraid that he would only push me away. "I am so sorry that you had to find out, but I am not sorry for what I have done because you are still alive and that is all that maters."

"Bella sweetie" he reached out and held my cheek "what ever you have had to do it is over now; you are leaving with me tonight." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the top of the head and I saw Alice give a slight nod with his head. Obviously Alice was thinking of a way to get me out of here.

Every fiber of my body wanted to leave with them. I knew my way around the city and knew that we would not have to much trouble getting out, but we would have to run for ever and I would not do that to every one. "Edward I can't, Aro will never let me leave."

"I don't care Bella; I just got you back and have found out what has happened to you, I am not leaving you."

"Oh she is right you know" Luc interjected, I had forgotten that he was still here; "Aro would rather have her dead then let her go. Miss Bella is his little pet"

Edward let out a low growl at Luc, it was the scariest thing I had ever heard, and I had heard plenty of scary things these last few years. I had to give Luc credit though, he didn't even flinch just walked closer and grabbed my arm pulling me from Edward.

"Now I am sorry to break up this little confession time, but I really should be taking my sister back to the party, I would not want her doing anything rash to get herself in trouble." I ripped my arm from his grasp and stepped in front of him before Edward could attack. I knew that Luc did not care if I got in trouble, he would probably be actually happy about it. He just did not want to get in trouble with Aro if I ran off with Edward when he was with me.

"Bella please, we can take what ever is threat comes after us as long as we have each other." Edward grabbed for my hand, but I backed away from him. The hurt in his eyes killed me all over again.

"Edward no, I have seen and know things that you would not even imagine. I will not put you and your family in that danger. I love you all too much for that. Edward you have to move on, you have to forget me." I was glad that I could not cry anymore or else I would have been a complete wreck. How could I say this to him? I was hurting him more than myself, but it didn't matter. I just had to keep him safe.

"I will not let you talk like that. You have kept me safe for to long it is my turn to protect you." Edward gave me a quick kiss then let me go backing away from me and he started to look around him. His actions were scaring me.

It all happened so fast I could not stop it. I saw Alice go weak and her eyes glaze over. "Edward NO!" Alice screamed at the same time as Edward took of running down an ally.

"Alice, what did you see?" I screamed at her.

"Edward is going to try to kill Aro!"

Years of work and practice were the only thing that kept me in control. I could not let Edward get to Aro. I started formulating a plan instantly and I snapped into business mode and started giving orders.

"Luc stop him, and try to do it with out anyone knowing what is going on." He gave me a look of loathing but I had given him a direct order and he didn't disobey.

"Rosalie, go get my sister Tessa and tell her what has happened, she will know what to do."

"Jasper find my brother Miguel; have him get Aro safe with out Aro knowing what is going on."

"Carlisle and Esme you go as a team to look for him, do what ever you have to do to stop him. Emmett and Alice you are coming with me."

I looked at them, none of them had moved and Rosalie was shooting me daggers with her eyes. "Trust me please" I begged of them.

"Of course Bella" Carlisle said. "Let's go"

With that we all split up with Alice, Emmett and I running down the ally Edward had run down.

**I know it is short but i felt like i had to put something up. I dont know how soon i can update again but the more reviews i get the sooner i will update!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. So what is the plan?

_Well you can all thank iloveyouEdward for me updating, I have been really busy, plus I have to admit I have been reading other FanFics so I have been distracted, but she ever so nicely demanded that I update, so here you go._

I started running down the ally that Edward had headed down. I could feel Emmett and Alice right behind me. I was thankful that after changing into a vampire I could run with out falling over myself. We reached the edge of the party within seconds. I looked around frantically for Edward or Aro. I could see Aro standing in a gazebo talking to Marcus. There was no sign of Edward.

"Alice where is he" I demanded? Alice closed her eyes and I saw her body go slightly limp beside me. Emmett grabbed her by the shoulders so she would not fall.

Alice's opened her eyes and I could see the fear there. "We are not going to be in time".

"Alice don't say that, please you can's say that." I could not take it if we were late. I had never bet against Alice before, but I would be more than willing to bet against her now, as long as we got to Edward in time.

"Don't worry Bella everything will fine. Edward is to smart to do anything stupid" Emmett reassured me.

"What does he…" I was in the middle of asking Alice what Edward was going to do when I saw him. He was stalking threw the crowd with a determined look of hatred on his face. He was to far away for me to get to him but I tried. I saw Miguel move up to Aro and step in front of him. I saw Miguel moving Aro into the crowd, but he must not have realized where Edward was because he was herding Aro right towards Edward.

I wanted to scream at Edward to make him stop what he was planning. I wanted to scream at Miguel to tell him to go the other way, but I couldn't. It took all of my self control to not yell out to them, but I could not bring attention to us. If there was a chance of stopping Edward I had to do it with out anyone knowing. The consequences would be the same whether Edward got to Aro or not. Planning on killing Aro or anyone in the Volturi was punishable by death.

I almost sighed with relief when I saw Tessa come out of nowhere and step in front of Edward. At any other time I would have been jealous. Tessa wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, I could see her turn her irresistible charm on him. He stopped and let her whisper something in his ear. I saw Jasper and Carlisle coming up behind him. I let a smile spread across my face, disaster averted.

My smile faded as fast as it had appeared. Miguel had inadvertently moved Aro into Edward's line of vision. Edward jerked away from Tessa and pushed his way the last few feet towards Aro.

"Edward No" I screamed as he jumped Aro. None of us were fast enough. Miguel pulled him off but the damage was done. Aro laid on the ground in pieces. "Oh god, please no." I tried to run to Edward but Luc came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm whipping me back.

"Don't" he hissed.

"Let me go" I screamed at Luc. There was a loud buzz in my ears that I could not shake. I soon realized that it was others screaming around me. I tried to struggle out of Luc's grasp but I had no chance against his strength. I looked back at Edward. Felix and the rest of the Volturi guard were on top of him dragging him away from the crowd.

Luc drug me underground and pushed me into my room. "Don't ruin this for me Bella" he growled.

"What are you talking about" I screamed at him. I had to get to Edward. I had to save him from what Felix and the rest of the guards had in plan for him. I was sure they would torture him before they killed him, which would give me time to rescue him if only Luc would get out of my way.

"Don't you get it Bella? If you go running to his side you will be in as much trouble as him."

What did Luc care if I got in trouble, he had never cared about me before. "What is it to you if I get in trouble?"

"Bella if you become associated with the murder of Aro so will our whole family and I will not take the blame for something that your dumb ass boyfriend did. I will not let you ruin the reputation and status I have." He explained to me like I was an idiot for not thinking of it myself.

"He is right Bella" Carlisle said coming into my room.

"What?" I was shocked by what Carlisle had said. How did he, out of everyone expect me not to help Edward?

"Bella I know you want to help him, we all do, but we can not do anything right away, especially you." Carlisle said looking directly at me with a look in his eyes telling me not to say anything. "Thank you Luc for bring Bella inside, now will you please excuse me I need to talk to Bella in private." Carlisle said turning towards Luc.

I could tell that Luc did not like the idea of leaving me. I could tell that he was afraid that I would run and ruin his image with the Volturi, but he decided against arguing with Carlisle. "Don't do anything stupid Bella, or I will make you pay" he growled before stepping out the door and almost running into Emmett.

Carlisle shut the door after Luc and turned to me. "How do you expect me to do nothing Carlisle, I have to do something." I was sobbing now and Carlisle patted my shoulder uncomfortably.

"I know it is hard, it is hard for all of us." I gave him a questioning look, how could he be talking about it being hard for him to do nothing, when he was telling me to just sit here. "We will save him, but we are going to have to be smart about it. The guards have put him in a cell in an old part of the city. He is being well guarded, they are planning on executing him in the morning in front of everyone, they are planning on using him as an example."

"So we are planning on doing something right?" I asked him, I had stopped crying and my mind was already trying to formulate a plan to rescue him.

"Of course we are planning on doing something." Carlisle said with a smile. "But we are going to need your help."

"Anything" I said excitedly.

"You know this city better than the rest of us, and you have also spent the last years doing things like this."

"I have never broken anything out of prison." I said cutting him off. "Yes I had hunted things that the Volturi had deemed dangerous, yes I had killed many vampires and other creatures of all kind, but no I had never broke anyone out of prison." I saw Carlisle blanch when I said I had killed, and it hurt me but I did not have time to dwell on it.

"Even if you have never done anything like this, I have to admit that you and your family have more experience then us. Now do you think that your family will help us?"

"Of course we will" Tessa said. I had not heard her enter the room. I had to admit that I was thankful that she was here, but I could not let her get involved with my problems.

"No Tessa, you can not help me. This is my problem. I will not let you get involved. If I can rescue Edward we will spend the rest of eternity running and hiding, I do not want that for you."

"Bella we are your family, plus my sister is tired of being held captive. We were planning on running away after the party." I was stunned by what Tessa said. She had never once hinted that she and her sister were planning on running, but I could not blame her.

"Plus I am sick of being told what to do, I really need a break. Also our job was getting quite mundane; I am in need of a good adventure." Miguel said with a sly smile playing across his face.

I smiled at my sister and brother. "Are you sure you want to get involved?"

"Mi amor, we are the Volturi Assassins that description does not have to only mean that we work for them. It could also mean that we finally get to hunt them down. Now I don't think we can count on Luc, but who really needs him."

I could feel the same rush I always got when I went on a job that included truly evil creatures hurting the innocent. I turned towards Carlisle and asked "So what is the plan?"

**Now I had some trouble writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Now I must tell you I will try to update soon, but I don't know when I have finals starting next week and I have to move home next Friday (huge hassle, I hate school) so I can not promise anything, but I can say this, if I get a lot of great reviews I will be very tempted to update faster. **


	8. I bet u are happy you came to the party

"Remember Tessa you don't have to do this." I told her for about the hundredth time. Saving Edward could end up being a suicide mission.

"You have said that already Bella and I have already told you I am helping you." She scolded me.

"Well your sister does not need to be involved. She can wait until we get Edward free and then she can meet up with us. No reason for her to risk her life." I had used this argument also about a hundred times and like every time before she just rolled her eye's saying Alicia wanted to help.

Tessa, Alice, Rosalie and I walked down the dark tunnels that ran under the streets. Our plan was that the four of us would distract the guards until Emmett and Miguel could sneak up behind them and attack. Carlisle, Esme, Alicia and Jasper would keep watch and hopefully be able to take care of any problems that might occur.

"So Bella, when we get out of this awful city what is the plan, we can't go back to our home in the Alps."

"I don't know where we are going. We can not go to any of our safe houses because Luc knows about all of them. We need to go somewhere up north though. We will have better luck traveling in the daytime up there." I hated not having a plan. I had got use to always having a plan. The whole time I had been a vampire I had been the huntress now I was the hunted. Talk about role reversals.

"Can't we just go underground?" Rosalie questioned "Can't we just disappear?"

"You don't just disappear from the Volturi" I patiently told her. "The have their informants. Plus my family and I have enemies who would be more than happy to turn us over."

"Well did you happen to make any friends over these last years or did you just kill them all." Rosalie snapped back at me angrily. I balled my fist and tried to calm myself. I really did not need her attitude at the moment.

"We might not have made friends, but we did make contacts and there are a few that would be willing to help us." I snapped back. It was true; we had spared a few victims in the past and the owed me. It was time to collect.

"Plus if they don't willing help they can always be persuaded." Tessa said with laughter in her voice.

"We are here" Alice said pointing to the place she had seen in a vision.

I opened my phone and sent Miguel a text telling him in code that we were in place and ready. Tessa and I lead Alice and Rosalie around the corner. What I saw sent chills down my spine. Alice should have warned me. We were standing in a huge room. In the center of the room was a huge fire. The fire made the shape of a box and in the middle of the box was where Edward was tied up. The fire was slowly burning towards the center. If I did nothing fast he would burn. Standing on the outside of the fire was 20 Volturi guards. I did not recognize any of them but from the varied looks on their face they defiantly knew who we were.

Most looked scared. They had heard the stories of my family and me. The stories of how no one had escaped us or defeated us yet. How the four of us had taken on packs of werewolves 20 head strong, or how we had killed a gathering of sixteen vampires with out any problems.

I saw Alice and Rosalie hesitate, not sure of what to do. "Don't worry, just follow Tessa and me. This is the easy part." I said reassuringly.

"I would recommend leaving now" I said cheerily to the guards. "You surely have heard the stories" I continued "so you know what we are capable of, and I really don't want to kill you." It was true. On any other day, with any other circumstance I would have hated to kill them. They were just doing there job like I had been for the last 37 years. But I was no longer doing my job. I no longer worked for the Volturi; they were the enemy making these poor guards my enemy also.

"Bella get out of here" Edward whispered. I could barely hear him for he had to strain his voice to talk.

"Edward I am not leaving you" I told him. "If you die her tonight so do I."

The guards stepped towards me and Tessa. I could sense that they were trying to stay calm but I could see the fear crossing their eyes. Tessa started humming seductively and started to dance in a very provocative way. I could see the looks of confusion on Rosalie and Alice's faces at Tessa's actions. I had told them about her ability, but no one really understands it until they saw Tessa in action.

I saw the guards relax, showing the first signs that Tessa was entrancing them. Next they started moving towards her, moving their hips trying to dance along. A few of them started fighting trying to get closer to her.

I let out a low whistle signaling Miguel and Emmett. They came rushing in and instantly started tearing the guards apart and throwing them into the fire. I grabbed the closest guard and punched him hard in the gut and kicked him into the fire, but this only caused a greater problem. The bodies that fell into the fire only caused it to burn higher and faster. I suddenly realized the hole in my plan. How was I to rescue Edward from the fire?

"What now" Tessa questioned me. I saw the look of concern on her face and I was sure mine mirrored hers. We had taken care of the guards but I had no idea what to do about the fire.

"Just get out of here" Edward commanded. I could sense the fear in his voice. I knew I would go into that fire before I left him.

"Never" I yelled back "We have gone through to much for you to get of this easy"

"Let me help" said a shy voice from behind me. I turned to see Tessa's sister Alicia.

"What can you do to help?" I begged. I was desperate now. I would not lose him. I would not let him die now.

Suddenly the room became still, to still. I saw that the flames looked as if someone had taken a remote and paused them. I could still feel the heat rolling off of them but they were no longer flickering. I looked around me and realized that everyone else had stopped moving also. Everyone that is except Alicia. She gave me a weak smile. I just stood there in shock with my mouth wide open.

"Sorry, but I could not let anyone know that I had a power. The Volturi would use me the same way that they use you and my sister. I just could not handle that. I am not that strong." She explained. "You can walk into the fire with out catching fire. It will be hot but it will not hurt you."

I realized that I was still standing there looking at her as if she had a second head. I did not have time for this. She was giving me a chance to rescue my angel, I would ask for explanations later.

I rushed into the fire feeling the extreme heat. Any other time it would have been to much but at that moment I only had room in my mind for one thing. Rescue Edward. I quickly untied Edward. I grabbed him under his arms and started dragging him out from the fire. As soon as I had dragged Edward safety away from the fire everything sprang back into motion.

"What in the hell" Miguel said in puzzlement when he saw Edward next to me.

"Bella. What happened?" Came Edward's beautiful voice. I turned at looked into his eyes. They were black at the moment and I was sure mine were also.

"I will explain everything later, but we have to get out of here first" I told him. I turned to everyone else and saw the same look of confusion on all their faces. That is, everyone except Alicia. "Ok, so we all know the escape plan. Let's go."

"I don't think so dear Bella" came an evil girly voice. I turned to see Jane standing at the only exit. Then the most awful sound hit my ears. It was of Edward screaming. He was doubled over in pain and shaking uncontrollably. I jumped at Jane, pushing her slender shoulders making her focus on me for a second. That was all it took to make Edward stop screaming. "Traitor" hissed Jane.

"Let them pass Jane." It was the same snake like voice I had become so used to over the years. Luc put a stern hand on Jane's shoulders. I could tell that she was trying to fight his voice, but like others before her she could not. She reluctantly stepped aside lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him. Luc had never done anything for someone else unless he wanted something in return.

"Can't a brother help out his sister and her lover?" I felt Edward tense beside me at Luc's mocking tone.

"You can't" I said stepping in front of Edward. I did not need him doing anything more stupid.

"Well think of it this was sis, you owe me double now." With that he whispered something in Jane's ear and they took of running.

"Well that was strange" Miguel said.

"We can worry about him latter, let's just go." With that we took of running down the tunnel until we came to the opening that led to a back ally. I gulped in the fresh air as I searched for our get away. Within seconds three black Vipers pulled in front of us. Alice, Edward and I climbed into the one that Jasper was driving as everyone else got into the other two driven by Carlisle and Esme.

As we sped out of the walled city I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. "I bet you are happy you came to the party now." I whispered in his ear. He just gave me his crooked smile and kissed me on the top of my head.

**Ok so I am so sorry that I have not updated in like forever. I had not realized I had gone this long. I got really into one of my other stories, and now that I am finished with that one ( I still have not posted the last chapter yet if you are reading my other story. I am still editing in so don't freak, you have not missed anything) I just really wanted to finish that story. I don't know if anyone is still even interested in this story. So please tell me if you want me to continue. Also in my other story Amnesia I fell in love or hate with some of the characters and I am not ready to be done with them yet. So I was thinking that I might cross over the characters. Of course the story line would be completely different. So if you have read that story let me know what you think about the idea. **

**Once again sorry for the wait and now the long note after, but if you are still with me please review.**


	9. Hi Dad

We drove for hours in silence. Edward had his arm wrapped around me, and even though I knew that we were being hunted at this very moment, even though I knew that probably every Vampire was out looking for us to get on the good side of the Volturi, I could not remember being this happy in a very long time. Not sense the time before the Volturi came.

I could not take my eyes off of my angel. He was really sitting next to me. He had pulled me into his lap and kept giving me soft kisses on the top of my head. Each kiss I cherished closely to my unbeating heart. Who knew what was to come. I did not even know if we would survive this war that was certainly coming, but for right now I was in heaven.

"Pull over at the next exit Jasper" I said breaking the silence.

"We should keep going" Edward interjected. I understood his need to get as far away from that city as possible. My instinct for flight was fighting to take over, but if I had learned one thing in my time as being a Volturi Assassin was to never run, because you would always be found, but to take a stand and fight.

I could tell Jasper was torn between listening to me or his brother. Alice turned and gave me a sad smile; she knew what I had planned. I could tell from the look on her face she did not agree but understood why I had to do it. "Just pull over Jasper" Alice said. Even sad her voice sounded like music.

Jasper pulled over into the next rest stop in the south of France. It was dawn and the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. Esme and Carlisle followed us into the rest area and before Carlisle had come to a complete stop Emmett was jumping out of the car.

"What is going on? Why are we stopping?" Emmett demanded to know. I ignored him though. I really didn't have time to fight at the moment, and I knew a fight was sure to come.

I saw Miguel and Tessa climb out of Esme's car. They knew what I was planning, and they knew there was no arguing with me when I had a plan. "We will keep them safe, mi amor." Miguel said giving me a tight hug. "But promise to keep yourself safe"

"You don't have to do this" chocked out Tessa as she hugged me also. Tessa would not be Tessa if she didn't at least try to talk me out of this. "Strength in numbers"

"This is our fight, not yours. You wanted to help me, and the best way to do that is to keep them and yourselves safe. Edward and I have both made mistakes that have brought this about. I will not let anyone be sacrificed because of our actions." I said in the most commanding voice I could muster at the moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett whined.

"Come on Emmett lets get in the car" Alice said gingerly putting her hand on Emmett's giant shoulder and leading him back towards the car he had jumped out of. She gave me a slight wink as her tinny frame pushed giant Emmett into the Viper.

Jasper and Edward had also climbed out of the black car. Edward was looking at me, his face full of confusion. I think Jasper understood what was going on. I am sure he could sense that my emotions were full of conviction and the need to protect others. Jasper gave Edward's shoulder a firm squeeze before also following Alice and climbing into the other car.

"Bella" Edward's voice was full of not only confusion, but also concern. I could only manage a tight smile. I would explain everything to him but first I had to make sure his family was safe. It was the least I could do for all of them.

"Go South" I told my sister and brother. "I mean really south. I know you know that area better then any one else Miguel, especially Luc. And go deep. Deeper then we have ever gone before. If anything should happen to me don't come and try to rescue me or avenge me. Just keep them safe. Please just keep the Cullens and yourselves safe."

"I love you Bella" Tessa cried before enveloping me into another hug.

"Nothing will happen to them mi amor, I promise. Now promise me that you will get your pretty face back to us as soon as possible."

"Only when it is safe, and I don't know if that will ever happen." I told him before giving him and Tessa another quick hug and then pushing them into Esme's car. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards our car.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what is going on." Edward was no longer concerned, he was angry. I couldn't really blame him though.

"Just get into the car Edward; I will explain everything on the way."

"On the way to where" Edward questioned? He was still angry but I was thankful that he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"On the way to getting our lives back" I peeled out of the rest stop and started heading East. "I am sorry Edward, but we have to do this on our own. We have made to many stupid mistakes in the past. I really don't feel like making another one."

"Mistakes, Bella what mistakes? We have done nothing wrong." Edward said softly, all the anger gone from his voice.

But this only made me upset. "What mistakes? Are you serious Edward? How about the mistake where you left, or the mistake where I jumped off of a cliff, or how I decided to go to Volturi for that stupid party out of my own selfishness to see you, but my favorite one has to be where you decided you needed to kill Aro." I saw him cringe as I listed our mistakes off, and I was sorry to hurt him, but he needed to realize that we were not blameless in this blunder that we had got ourselves into. "Edward we made those mistakes, not our families. I will not let them pay for what we have done, I … I just can't." My voice broke at that point and I fell into tearless sobs. I somehow was able to pull the car over onto the side of the road.

Edward turned the car off and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him hold me. The last 24 hours had been stressful beyond belief. I had tried to keep my emotions in check but with my love holding me I could not control them anymore.

"You are right Bella, we made mistakes, but we have each other now. We can face anything and anyone. You are right about our families. They should not suffer because of our actions. But Bella you can not blame yourself for what the Volturi did. That was them, not us."

"I love you Edward"

"I love you Bella"

Edward held me for along time, humming my lullaby softly into my ear. I had not heard my lullaby in so long I forgot to breath. Edward rubbed my back and showered me in kisses until I was calm enough to drive again.

"Where are we going" Edward finally asked after we had been driving east for a couple hours"

"To a friends" was all I answered with. Edward knew what I had been doing these past years and had accepted it but I did not know how much I wanted him to truly know about my past. He would figure it out all eventually, but right now was not exactly the time I wanted to discuse it.

"I thought you said we can not go to anywhere that Luc would know about."

"I know." I said with a sigh. "This will probably be the first place that Luc and all of the Volturi will look. They will probably have the entire place under surveillance, but I really don't know where else to go at the moment."

"This does not seem like a good idea Bella." I knew that Edward was only saying what he felt was true, but I was not use to having my plans questioned by anyone, well anyone other then Tessa that is.

"Edward just trust me please" I said as calmly as I could.

"With my life" he said softly as he kissed the inside of my hand.

We drove for a couple more hours in a comfortable silence only stopping to get gas. I paid with cash so we could not be tracked. I would have to get knew credit cards and passport when we got to our destination.

"You have changed" Edward said breaking the comfortable silence we had enjoyed "not in a bad way, I am just saying that you have changed."

"I had to" I said after a moment. "There is not much of my human life that I remember. Really the only vivid memories I have are of you and your family. Those memories are what have kept me going and have helped me make the difficult decisions that I have had to make." I told him honestly, albeit vague. "I have had to become strong in my convictions, I have had to become a leader and I am not use to being second guessed when I make up my mind" I said giving him a sly smile.

"You were always stubborn" He said laughing. "But it is different know" Edward said more seriously. "I saw you in that ally in Volturi, and then when you were saying good by to your family. You give orders with out being fazed and don't expect to be questioned."

"As I said I had to change. I had to become stronger more determind. I have changed in many ways Edward. More ways then I probably even know, and I would understand if it is too much for you. If I am not the same person you fell in love with, I would understand if you wanted to leave." It killed me to say it, but I had to give him the option of an out if he wanted it. It would kill me more to make him stay with me if he didn't want to.

"Bella don't you ever say that" Edward said firmly, grabbing my face and gently forcing me to look at him. "No matter what you have gone through, no matter how much you have changed you are still the love of my life, the one that showed me that having an eternity to live was actually a good thing if you had someone to share it with. Bella I love you and there is nothing in this world that could make me separate from you ever again." He told me sternly. "Plus you are my singer, how could I leave that" he said giving me that crooked smile"

"Edward I don't have blood anymore" I told in a mock reprimand.

"Makes no difference" was all he said before kissing me.

It took me a second for my mind to clear out of the fog that his kiss caused but I was finally able to break away. "Edward I am driving, are you trying to make us wreck." I scolded.

"Well from what I can tell, your reflexes have much improved sense you were a human, so I think we will be fine."

"You are impossible" I grumbled.

But he just ignored my complaints. "Will if you refuse to tell me the exact place we are going could you at least tell me what country we are in."

"We are in the Czech Republic and we are actually here." I said as I pulled into onto a dirt road that was almost hidden by the lush vegetation. We drove for a few minutes before pulling into a cobbled drive way in front of a huge Villa.

I scanned our surroundings but I could not see anyone or anything. I grabbed Edwards hand and led him to the big wooden doors. I knocked loudly. After a moments wait the doors slid open. There standing in the door way was a handsome thirty something man. He had black almost blue hair waving slightly past his shoulders. His bone structure was prominent almost Romanesque. He was tall and under the tight black clothes you could tell that each muscle was well defined, looking as if it was almost sculpted from the marble that was the color of his skin.

"Isabella is that you?" He said before enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi dad" was all I was able to choke out as I hugged him back.

_**Please Please Review. I know it has been some time sense i updated, but i really dont know if i should continue becouse i am not getting much feed back so please review either way good or bad**_


	10. So what all have you learned?

_**Ok so I really thought that I had already posted this chapter but I guess I was wrong. I didn't realize it until a review earlier today. OOPS! I hope you all forgive me. Well enjoy!!!**_

"Dad this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Alexander Kamerue." I said as I extracted myself from his tight embrace. Alexander gave a slight nod towards Edward, but Edward made no response. He seemed to be in shock. "Alexander I am sorry to come here right now, but I am in some serious trouble and I didn't know what else to do." I said, bringing Alexander's attention back onto me.

"I know Bella. Felix was here about an hour ago asking if I had seen you." He said his voice full of concern. "But before we talk you look like you need to freshen up and Edward here looks like he could use a change of clothes. Go on up to your room Isabella and I will send some clothes up for you Edward."

"Thank you" I mouthed at him. I knew that coming here was the right decision, but the look on Edward's face showed that I still had a lot of explaining to do. "Come on Edward" I said to Edward as I grabbed his arms and drug him up the giant staircase and down the long hallway towards, the room that I had not been in for two years.

Finally Edward found his voice "Bella what is going on?"

"Edward as you said a lot about me has changed." I said a little timidly, I was not sure how much I wanted to explain at the moment but I knew there was no getting around explaining Alexander. "A year after Aro changed me he came up with the idea of forming a group to take care of Vampires and other creatures that were causing problems."

"Bella I already know that" Edward interjected.

"Please Edward just let me tell you this. So after a year of me living with the Volturi I took any chance I got to leave the city. There is a reason that my family and I are unstoppable. Aro decided that we needed training before we could start going on missions. He didn't want to send us out there unprepared. So he sent Miguel, Tessa and I to live and train with Alexander." I stopped there to see if Edward had any questions but he stood there with out moving giving me his full attention so I continued on.

"Miguel, Tessa, and I lived her for twenty years training and learning. I know more about vampires, werewolves, witches, sorcerers, nymphs, demons, and so many other mythical creatures I didn't even know existed. Alexander has been like a father to me, so when we left to go on missions we took his name." I stopped there, turning towards the window and starred out at the landscape. It was as beautiful as I remembered. It looked wild just like Alexander, just like how I had become.

"Why would Aro send you to this Alexander to teach you? I would think that Aro would want to teach you himself." Edward asked tearing me from my silent thoughts.

"Because Aro knew that Alexander was more powerful and knowledgeable then himself" I answered not turning from the window. "Alexander is older then the Volturi, some even suspect that he is the one that turned him. To be honest some even wonder if Alexander is not one of the first if not thee first vampire. Though if this is true neither Alexander or the Volturi are telling. Alexander does not like to be known by many. He used to be famous centuries ago under a different name. He says that he does not like the pressure or the danger of fame, and the Volturi do not want others to know that there is someone else out there more powerful then them. It would not look so good for their image. I think they really are scared of him." I said turning back to face Edward to see his reaction.

Edward's face was etched with confusion. "Why would the Volturi send there assassins to learn from someone that they are scared of, wouldn't that be like sending your army to learn from the enemy?"

"Aro sent us here because he knew that Alexander wants nothing of what they have. They only fear him because of what others would think if they knew there were someone else out there more powerful then our fearless leaders." I said the last part, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I knew that the Volturi were anything but fearless especially now that one of them was no more. If they had been fearless they never would have ruined my life to make me one of their errand girls to ensure there safety.

"So what all have you learned?" Edward asked sitting down on my large plush bed.

"Many things" I answered as I crossed the room to sit next to him on the bed "mostly how to fight. How to destroy different creatures, what will harm what. I learned a lot of history about the supernatural world. You know that werewolves and vampires did not start out so different, we just evolved in separate ways." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh really, in what ways?" Edward asked seriously, but I could tell he was struggling with keeping a straight face.

"I will tell you someday, but right now I don't think is really the time. What with being hunted down and everything" I said giving him a playful shove, but before he could retaliate there was a soft knock on the door. I got up and hurried to the door and opened it, but like I had expected no one was there. Instead there was a pile of clothes neatly folded laying on the floor with a note on top saying 'meet me in the study when you are ready'. I grabbed the clothes off the floor which were obviously meant for Edward. "Here" I said as I shoved them in his lap. "Now go take a shower. You smell like fire. There is a bathroom down the hall; it is the third door on the right." I said as I pushed Edward out of the room and closing the door behind him before he could protest.

I leaned up on the closed door and closed my eyes. I had spent so many years in this room, calling this sanctuary home. I remembered the first day I had come here. Aro had had Felix drive us here. Alexander had met us at the door with a stern look on his face. "Are these them?" Alexander had asked Felix not even addressing us. "They don't look like anything special, but then again Aro always is coming up with idiotic ideas." Alexander continued. I remember the way Felix had stiffened at that comment but he knew that there was nothing he could do to retaliate on the offense that had been said about his master. "One of these times Aro's plans will be his demise." Alexander had continued on "but I really don't think he has much to worry about with them" he had said jerking his head in our direction. Tessa grabbed my hand and held on tightly. She was almost shaking as bad as I was. Aro had told us about Alexander and his past, I was afraid that I would not make it through this training.

"I will be back for them when you deem them ready" Felix said before turning and almost running back to his car. I could tell that he wanted to get as far away from this man as possible, and I didn't blame him. For an instant I want to follow him, to go back to that prison of a city, but that moment passed almost as fast as it came. No matter how scared I was I had to do this. This was my chance at some sort of freedom.

"Come Mara will show you to your rooms." Alexander had said in a voice so cold that it shook me to my core. "I expect to see you this evening at seven to start your training." And with that he had turned and walked down the hall and disappeared into a room silently closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone a mouse like vampire came scuffling into the room. She looked like she had been beaten down by years of awful treatment. Her red eyes were vacant of life and emotion. She silently gestured for us to follow her. She led us each to a different room wordlessly pointing at one of us and then to a door.

I opened the door she had pointed out for me and was greatly surprised at what I saw. I had expected something dark and bleak from the cold reception we had received downstairs, but the room was anything but that. The floors were of a light oak, there was a huge wrought ironed four poster bed up against one wall. The bed was covered in a plush down comforter the color of cream and red. On either side of the bed was a door that either led to a walk in closet or a bathroom half the size of the bed room. Back in the bedroom there was an elegantly carved oak desk up against the other wall surrounded by empty bookshelves. On the far side of the room was one huge sitting window that curved out to look over the gardens and the mountains surrounding the Villa.

At seven o'clock that evening I nervously made my way downstairs. I was not sure were I was supposed to go, further more I did not know were I was _not_ supposed to go. I had heard how private Alexander was, and I did not want to stumble into some room I was not to enter. I ran into Miguel on the main floor standing awkwardly in the entrance way. He obviously had no idea where we were supposed to go.

"So any idea where we are to meet the cold one" Miguel asked with a nervous laugh. It was strange to see him look so uncomfortable. For the short time I had known him he had always seemed confident, but here he was afraid just like Tessa and me.

"I have no idea, I was hopping you would know." I said honestly. "Let's go knock on the door to the room that he went into earlier." I suggested.

Miguel and I nervously walked down the hall and I gently tapped on the door. "Enter" the same cold and clipped voice of earlier came from within the room. I silently opened the door that led into a circular room and I gasped at what I saw. In the center of the room was a desk surrounded by plush black leather chairs, but what surprised me were the books. The wall of the circular room from ceiling to floor was covered in books. Some looked new but others looked centuries old.

"Come into the room child and stop that unattractive staring" Alexander scolded, but I could almost sense an amount of amusement coming from under his cool demeanor. I stepped into the room and quickly sat in one of the chairs that Alexander offered. I noticed that Tessa was already there and I could see the strain on her elegant face.

"Aro and his brothers have asked me to teach and train you. I know what they plan for you and I must admit that I think it is a ridiculous idea and to make matters worse I don't think the three of you are meant for the job. But sense Aro and I are such old _friends,_" and from the edge on his voice when he said friends I knew they were anything but, "I have agreed to help. Now Isabella" he said turning his red eyes on me "I hear that you do not feed on humans is that true?"

"Yes sir" I said trying to keep my voice steady but I could not help but quiver under his intense stare.

"A ridiculous notion for a vampire, but one I will not argue with." He said "I only ask because the only breaks you three will receive are to feed, other then that you will train day and night. Training will consist of hand to hand combat, weapons training, learning how to use your abilities to the best of your advantages, you will spend many hours reading about not only vampires but about other creatures, but most importantly you will learn to work together. Am I understood?" The three of us shook our head silently. "Now there is one thing I must ask of you" Alexander continued.

I opened my eyes breaking my thought process of the past. I looked around the room. It had not changed much from that first day that I had seen it, except that the then empty book shelves were now filled and there were framed pictures sitting on the desk. I let out a long sigh. As much as the room had stayed the same many changes had happened in my life sense that day. I quickly moved to the bathroom and took a shower that took me under a minute. I hurriedly pulled on a pair of old comfortable jeans and grabbed a dark blue T-shirt and gray zip up hoodie. If I was going to be planning my survival I was sure as hell going to be comfortable.

A soft knock came from the door and I heard Edward whisper "Bella are you ready?" I swung the door open and my breath caught in my throat at what I saw. Edward's hair was still wet from his shower and it was messier then usual. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a black shirt that only buttoned half way showing off his muscular and well defined chest. He gave me that crocked smile and his scent instantly hit me. When I saw him there was only one thing I could do and that was to kiss him. The kiss started out innocent enough but it soon grew into something more passionate. My hands twisted in his perfect hair and he lifted me up at the waist with one arm and with the other free hand he pulled my hair from the ponytail that I had just put it in. It was unlike any kiss we had ever shared but just as unexpectedly as I had kissed him he pulled away. "We have to talk to Alexander" Edward said his voice sounding huskier then his usually velvety tone.

I let out a low grown as Edward lowered me back to my feet. "I hate being responsible" I moaned.

"You, hate being responsible?" Edward said in mock shock "What have you done with my Bella?"

I gave him a playful smack on the shoulder as I led him downstairs and to Alexander's study. I opened the door with out knocking and walked over to one of the leather chairs and sat down facing Alexander. "He has the same expression that you did when you first walked in here" Alexander teased. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway staring at all the books.

"Jasper and Carlisle would love this room" Edward finally said before sitting down in a chair next to me and grabbing my hand.

"So you have gotten yourselves into some trouble it seems." Alexander said becoming serious. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I really don't know; that is why I came to you" I admitted.

"Are you expecting me to fight your battles for you Isabella?" He asked in the same tone I had become so use to in the years he had taught me.

"Of course not sir, I just needed some time to think, and I thought maybe you would have some advice." I said looking him fiercely in the eyes.

"Well to be honest there is little advice I can give you." He stated flatly, and I could hear the remorse in his voice that he could not really help me. "All I can tell you is that your boyfriend here started a war. A war that can not be stopped until some one wins. I can help you some. I have a few friends that may be willing to help. I will contact them and plea your case, but you are going to have to find others to help you. Where are your sister and brothers?"

"Luc is being Luc and looking out for himself. I sent Tessa and Miguel to look after Edward's family. I can not let anything happen to them because of us. As for a war, I do not want to fight a war. I just want my life and to be safe I just don't know how to do that yet." I told him flatly

"Isabella" Alexander said softly "I know that you do not want a war, but Edward her assassinated Aro. If you want to be safe you are going to have to get help, make friends with those you have hunted, and reconnect with old contacts. Not everyone has liked living under the Volturi. The only way you are going to be safe is if you throw over there régime. Bella I know that you hate your job, but I was wrong the first day you came here. I thought you were helpless but you are strong and smart. If you want to have a happy eternity with Edward and to keep your families safe you know what you must do, and I would recommend starting with the ones that hate our kind and the Volturi the most." With that Alexander stood up and walked towards the door. "Isabella, you are like a daughter to me, you may stay as long as you like and you are always welcome here but I will not fight your battles for you." And with that he left the room so fast it was as if he disappeared.

Edward and I sat there for a long time in silence. Finally Edward broke it "What did he mean you know what you must do and to start with the ones that hate us the most?"

"It means we are going back to Forks Washington."

_**Review Please.**_


	11. Begging Beasts for Help

The landing into Seattle was rougher then usual, causing me to bump my head on the window. I lightly rubbed my head and mad a face like I was in great pain. No uses in making people wonder why it seemed that I had felt nothing when I had forcibly rammed my head into the window. I looked over to the one sitting next to me. He was smiling that half smile that drove me crazy. "Nice play" Edward said so only I could hear.

"Well the little girl next to you made a pitting face at me, I think I should be bleeding from that landing" I commented back airily but just as quietly as him. I looked out the window that had just accosted me to see that it was pouring out. My stomach tightened as I watched the rain fall heavily. I was more nervous then I thought I would be and it had nothing to do with purposely walking into a pack of werewolves. "I have not been back to Washington sense that day" I told Edward as I continued to stare out the small window.

"Neither have I" he said. I could hear the pain in his voice and it made me cringe.

"I know" I whispered more to myself then to him.

"Come Bella, they are unloading the plane. Let's find a car and figure out a plan." Edward grabbed my hand lightly and helped me maneuver my way out of the plane and then out of the terminal and into a parking ramp. I seemed unsure of myself, a feeling that I had not felt in years. "This cars ticket says that the owner will not be back for a week, no one will notice it is gone until we are far away." I could see the mischievous look in Edward's eyes, causing me to roll mine.

"It seems your family has a thing for steeling" I commented as I climbed into the passenger's side of the black Charger.

"Well would you like to go rent a car and have us traced" he questioned. "I thought a Volturi Assassin would know better." He joked.

"Funny, Edward. Can we just get out of here?"

Edward pulled the car out of the garage, paid the ticket and floored it. I watched as the landscape passed me by. The trees started to get thicker as we go farther and farther away from Seattle and closer to my old home. I could feel myself starting to tense up again and I scolded myself for such actions. _You are Bella Kamerue. You are a Volturi Assassin. It is not like you are here to destroy something that does not deserve it. You are not even here to destroy anything at all. Just to talk to some old friends and leave. _But as much as I tried to convince myself that there was nothing to be nervous about I could not help the feeling.

I had not realized, what with chastising myself the whole way, that we had already reached Forks. I could not help but gasp. Forks still looked like Forks from the little memories that I had left of the place. After a second glance though I realized a few things had changed. There was a movie theater on 2nd street and even a large bookstore down the street from Forks High. I looked quickly down to my hands. I didn't want to look too much. It would remind me of having to leave and what I had had to do.

"Where should we go first" Edward said, breaking into my thoughts. I realized for the first time that we had not said a word sense entering the car.

"No reason putting off the inevitable" I said flatly "Might as well head to LaPush." Edward turned the car towards the cost but only drove for a few minutes before stopping and turning of the ignition.

"What are you doing" I asked him full of confusion.

"Bella we can't go any farther" he said as if I was a child that did not understand. Well he was right about one thing. I didn't understand. He must of seen the pure confusion on my face. "We have a treaty. We can't just go onto their territory with out being invited, and I am pretty sure I will die of a heart attack before we are invited into LaPush."

All I could do was stare at him blankly, was he serious. After everything that had happened in the last few days, no correction the last 17 years, he was going to let some treaty that his family had made stop him from crossing that invisible line. "This is ridiculous Edward. What are we supposed to do just sit here until they realize that we are at the end of the road?"

"Yes" was his only reply.

"Well you can wait Edward, but I am not." I grabbed for the handle of the door and was half way out of the car before he could grab my arm.

"Bella, the treaty" he said as if I was crazy. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and slammed the door to the car, making the Charger shake. Edward jumped out after me "Bella I am sorry but you can't."

I felt my emotions get the better of me. "First off Edward, that is your family's treaty, not mine, it has nothing to do with me so I can go if I wish. I am sure they will try to chase me off, but trust me I can take care of myself." I saw him flinch as I told him that. I knew I would feel bad latter about throwing that in his face, but at the moment I was just to mad to care. "Second off, no one tells me where I can and can not go." The moment I said it I realized that that was the reason I was so upset. I took a few breaths trying to calm down and relax. To work through this new found emotion.

"Edward I am sorry, but this is all new to me." I apologized; I owed him an explanation for my sudden out burst. "For the last 17 years there have been very few that have given me orders, and even then it was not about where I could not go. There was only one place in the world I was forbidden to go, and that was to you." Edward made a movement to grab my hand but I quickly backed away. "Don't Edward, I know that you keep saying no matter how much I have changed you will always love me, but there are some things that have changed about me that I have not even realized until now." I looked deeply into his eyes. I was not sure how much I wanted to tell him, I was not sure how much I could tell him. Yes I had done everything for him, but at what price.

"Edward ever sense I have become who I am there have been little if no restrictions. I was only told where to go, and that was only once every couple of weeks. When my family and I went on missions, no one ever told us what to do. We were feared and respected by everyone. I am sorry that I got so upset just now. I am just not used to taking orders from anyone other then the Volturi. Please Edward, you have to understand that when it comes to my work I take it very seriously. I do it because it means keeping the ones I love safe, and that is no different now"

I waited for him to respond, but his answer was the last one I expected. "Well we better get going then." Edward grabbed my hand and together ran down the road. Edward pulled me to a stop before we reached the first house. "What do we do first?"

"We are going to Sam's house first. He is the leader and when the rest find out about us I hope he will have heard enough to hold them off. I found his address before we left for Seattle." I said before walking at a human speed down the main road towards a slightly larger house at the end of the block. "Oh and Edward, let me do the talking. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be." I said over my should, giving him a sly smile. He stopped in his tracks but quickly caught up with me as I continued to walk up the front stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

A beautiful woman, despite the severely scared face, answered the door. She was not what I remembered. She looked like she was in her forties and at first her face showed no recognition at all but then after only a few moments she stumbled away from the door and farther into her house. "Bella is that really you" she whispered, but I heard the fear in her voice.

"Yes Emily, it's me. Is Sam here? I would love to talk to him." I said trying to give my best carefree smile. She didn't have time to answer before Sam was standing protectively in front of her. I was sure he could smell me because his smell was almost to overpowering for my own sensitive nose.

"Hi Sam" I said quietly. "Long time no see" I tried to give him a true smile that seemed not to faze him at all.

"So it is true." He said coolly to me. Maybe I should not have gone to him first. I had contemplated going to Jacob first but I knew he would react before thinking. I did not need that now. "So your bloodsucker of a boyfriend did turn you." Sam continued. "We had all hoped that you had run away or at the very worst died, but it seems our worst fears for you were true."

I could feel my anger perk some but I took a deep breath feeling the cool air expand my underused lungs. The feeling was a sense of comfort and I was quickly able to recapture my calm. "Yes I guess your worst fears for me were right, but Edward did not turn me. Actually no one in his family turned me. So no treaty was broken."

This must have been the wrong thing to say because in a flash Sam was in my face growling causing Edward to jump forward in my defense. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him back before anything could escalate further. I really needed Sam and his brother's help. Upsetting them and fighting would not help our case any.

"You say no treaty was broken and yet here you stand on out land" Sam spat.

"Yes I guess you are right about that. Edward is on your territory, but that is my fault he didn't even want to come, I forced him. As for me being on your territory, I made no agreement with you so I breaking no rules here. I am only here because I need your help." I said the last part a bit more loudly hoping that he would catch onto that part the most. He did and seemed to step down a bit.

"Why would we help you" he asked emotionlessly but I could see his eyes were filled with dislike for what he saw. At least he was acting more civilly now. I would have hated to have thing get out of hand and me having to harm him in self defense.

"Are you not more curious about why we would be here asking for your help?" I say turning away from him, showing that I was no threat to him at the moment. I waited patiently for his response as I walked over to a fallen tree and sat down. After a moment he finally asked.

"Why do you need our help" he asked begrudgingly, but I saw the smirk on Edward's face. Something that was going through Sam's mind must have been amusing.

"Did Jacob ever tell you about the Volturi?" I new that Sam knew about them, I had told Jacob all about them, and anything that Jake new Sam was sure to know, but I asked out of sheer formality. No reason to be rude.

Sam nodded his head slightly, so I continued on. "Well you see Edward got it into his head that he needed to destroy them. So he killed one of the main Volturi, Aro, and now to protect ourselves we are probably going to be at war with half of the vampire world." I saw the shocked look on Sam's face and heard Edward laugh out loud this time.

"Didn't think it was in me did you" Edward laughed, causing Sam to fiercely glare at him.

"I really thought that you and your brothers would be happy to help us out. It would give you a reason to rid the world of us evil blood suckers." I said with a smile. I knew that I had said the right thing from the slight nod of Edward's head.

"I know that you hate us Sam, but Edward's family never caused you any harm, and I like to think that we used to be friends. I know that we are the last ones you thought you would see this morning, but would you just think about it. I know you hate us on principle, but trust me when I say that there are more evil creatures out there then your neighbors. So please Sam be a good neighbor, and at least talk to your brothers and think about helping us."

After a few moments of thought Sam finally responded. "I promise that I will talk to my brothers about this." I didn't miss the other part that he left out.

"That is all we can ask for" I said softly. "We will wait on the boundary line for you" With that I grabbed Edward's hand and walked slowly down the road.

"What was he thinking" I quietly whispered to Edward when I knew that we were out of hearing distance from Sam.

"He is not wholly against the idea. He knows that we have never harmed him and his family, but he is still weary, though he does like the idea of having a chance to kill other vampires.

We waited at the car for over a half hour before Sam and his brothers appeared form the forest. They were all half naked with only shorts, that were tied to there ankles on. I notice Jake first. He like the rest of his brothers had not aged a day sense the last time I had seen them. Even though there was no threat anymore with the Cullens gone, I had personally made sure that no vampires had entered this area sense I had started working for the Volturi, the had not given up the ability to phase.

Jake would not fully look at me. I saw his glare at Edward causing Edward to growl, but I put a hand on his arm making him calm down. I noticed that none of them were trying to attack. I took that as a good sign.

"We have decided to ask you a few questions before we make a final decision" Sam stated firmly, showing that he had the power for the moment and for me not to forget it. I decided to play along with this, no reason to break his image of control. If anything that image would be what would convince him to help us.

"Sure, I will answer what ever questions I can truthfully" I said sweetly.

"Who turned you?" It was not Sam that had asked the question, but Jake.

I turned to him slowly. He had been my best friend once. It must have killed him when I disappeared. "The Volturi changed me. They came for me when I was with Edward and his family. There was too many of them. I had no choice but to go. You can not blame Edward for what happened." Even as I was looking at Jacob as I answered I was speaking to Edward just as much as Jake. There had been to many, I had had no choice. It was no ones fault.

I saw Jake look at Edward disbelieving but he did not argue any more. "So why did Edward kill one of the Volturi" Sam asked?

"Good question" I said giving Edward a playful smile. "No, he was upset that they had taken me away and turned me. My life with the Volturi was not one Edward wanted for me." I did not want everyone to know what I had become. I was sure that once they did there was no way they would help us.

"What was your life with the Volturi like" Jacob asked. I could see the sadness in his eyes and it killed me.

"Different then you would expect" was my only response. "Listen I know you must have many questions but Edward and I don't have much time. I need you to trust me that we are not the bad guys here. We have worked together before and I know we can do it again. I just need to know that some one is on our side. Believe me that what we will be going up against will be the true evils of the world. I have seen things that none of you can imagine." I looked pointedly at both Jake and Edward at this point. "You do not want to know what I really out there, but the truth is that this evil is out there. A lot of it is going to be out looking for Edward and I. I have made a lot of enemies in the last few years, but I always thought back to you as my friends. I am asking you know to help."

I could tell that my words had had an effect on some, but most importantly on Sam and Jacob. In the end that was all that mattered. I saw Sam and Jacob share a glance before Sam turned to me and Edward. "We will help to a certain extent. If at any point we feel that our family's are in danger we will stop helping. Also we will not take orders. You can suggest a move and we will decide if we want to do it." Sam stopped for a moment and looked at the rest of his brothers. I could tell that they were not happy about this decision but like always they took orders. "We are helping you because you are right about there being evils in the world that we do not know about. We were made to protect the innocent and that is exactly what we will do."

"Thank you" I said. I hoped my voice showed the genuine sincerity I felt towards them for helping.

I turned towards Edward and he smiled lightly at me before kissing the top of my head. "You really are amazing. Only you could have pulled that off."

"Thanks, but there is a reason I was so good at my job." I joked back, but I realized he had become suddenly still. I looked around me and noticed that everyone else had become tense. It did not take long before I realized what was wrong.

"I never thought I would see you begging beast to help you" sneered the man standing up against the tree, his red eyes burning through the shade cast by the trees.

"Luc!"

In that instant Jake and his brothers lunged.

**Ok wow it has been a long time sense I updated, but I am still here. I really ran into a writers block on this story and I am sorry. But thank you all for keeping on me and making me keep going. As a treat for me being so long to update I made this extra long. Hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know.**


	12. This Bella destroys

**Wow it has been over a year sense I updated this story. Life has been crazy and I have to admit that I have not had tons of ambition to keep writing. Especially after the last chapter I didn't know where to go. The trouble is I know how I want a sequel to go, so I have to finish this story to start that one. So I hope you read this chapter and enjoy!!!**

"Freeze mutts" Luc drawled. Jake and his brothers stopped mid action and I saw their eyes glaze over in the customary tradition of whenever Luc gave a command. "Sit, good puppies" I was shaking in anger as I watched as Jake, Sam and the rest of their brothers sat. "You really are geniuses Bells; we should have got a pet a long time ago"

"I should release them and watch them rip you apart." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah come on my dear sister you really wouldn't want to do that" Luc said as he started to circle the pack, inspecting them. "I think enough family has died because of you for now don't you? Plus I come with news."

I looked over at Edward, hoping that he was able to hear what ever news Luc had brought. At this point I was close to losing my patients and would have enjoyed watching Luc get hurt, at least a little. My hope was dashed though when Edward shook his head slightly. "He is blocking, he is reciting the Merchant of Venice in his mind."

I couldn't help muttering obscenities under my breath towards Luc as I directed my attention back on the pack. "I am so sorry guys, I really am. My brother here is a prick, and as much as I would love to watch you take him apart piece by piece I just cannot allow that right now." I looked over at Edward to see if I was getting anywhere with them.

"They are not happy. Jake wants an explanation to who he is." Edward answered my unasked question.

I turned fully to Jake and Sam, knowing they are the ones I would have to convince. "Luc here is my adoptive brother. He has the ability to make someone do whatever he wants them to do. I know you want to destroy him, especially for what he is doing to you right now, but I need you not to. He may be an evil and a definite pain in my ass, but for right now I need him." I was pleading a little too much for my own liking, but I did need Luc, and as much as I hated to admit it Luc was my family and we had always had each other's backs when it came to outside forces. I gathered my strength and squared my shoulders. "I will not force you to do anything. You said you would help us, but I will not hold you to it after this. You said you wanted to destroy the evil that threatens the innocent lives you are bound to protect, and I respect that. I can give you evils, greater evils then you can imagine. Evils that take pleasure in torture, brutality, and murder, I can give that to you, give you a purpose."

I looked over to Edward to see if I was getting anywhere with them. Edward gave me a slight nod of confirmation. I continued on as if I was talking to my family or the small armies I had led a few times. "I have the ability to release you, but you have to promise not to attack Edward, Luc or I. You can turn around and leave or stay and help. Those are your two options, if you chose another I will allow Luc to destroy you."

I knew I had taken away Sam's illusion of control but Luc had ruined that plan when he had showed up. The look in Edward's eyes killed a small part of me. I knew he was doing his best to hide it, but he had finally let himself see a small part of who I really was now. "They won't do anything right away" Edward said finally breaking his gaze from me. I reached out with my mind and found the metaphorical line that Luc was using to tie the pack to his command and I broke it.

"What in the hell" Jake growled out as soon as he was able to stand. "Who the hell is he and why are you protecting him"

"I already told you Jake. Family" I said rolling my eyes. "Now I understand if you no longer wish to help us" I said addressing Sam.

"I must discuss this with my brothers" Sam ground out. I knew I had lost them. Thanks so much Luc I screamed in my head. As disappointed and angry as I was I kept my calm façade on the outside, I had become a better liar when it came to times of commanding.

"Of course" was all I could reply with.

Sam turned to disappear with his brothers back into the woods, "I am going to stay and see what this Luc has to say" Jake said to Sam's retreating form. Sam just looked over his shoulder and gave a single nod.

I waited until the pack was long gone and I could no longer hear their heart beats before I spoke. "What do you want Luc?"

"I am not speaking in front of the mutt" Luc drawled out propping himself up against a tree. Jake let out a low growl but reacted in no other way. He had matured over the years, in the past he would have already tried to attack again.

"Cram it Luc, Jake is going nowhere, so just telling me what you have to say." I said in a tired voice. No reason to try and pretend in front of Luc.

"The Volturi have put out rewards for whoever destroys you and lover boy"

"And have you come to try and collect on that reward" I spat out?

"I am offended Bella" Luc said in mock astonishment. "I came to tell you that a couple of covens have joined together to collect the reward. They have a tracker with them and they are have already made it to Seattle."

"And why have you not come to collect the reward?" Jake asked, his voice sounded like it could freeze over the oceans.

Luc looked over at Jake like he wanted to squash him but answered him in a cheery voice as if he was a five year old. "Like Bella said, Family"

I couldn't hold back the scoff as it escaped my lips. "It is not something he wants" Edward said in a dead voice.

"What is the reward" I asked half carouse.

"A decade of freedom to do whatever you want. To do anything without worrying about the law. To do anything without any consequences." Edward answered for Luc. Luc must have given up trying to block Edward, or Edward had found a way around his defenses. Either way I could tell it was bugging Luc.

"And that is something you don't want?" I asked Luc in complete disbelief.

"I don't want freedom, I want control. We have had almost complete freedom sense we started our job. What we have not had is control." I just looked at Luc in confusion, I was confused beyond belief. I could not figure out what angle he was coming from.

"This is complete bullshit" Jake spat, I don't know what world you have got yourself involved in but the politics sounds beyond insane.

"What are you trying to get at Luc?" I asked ignoring Jake for the moment.

"Even if I was to go against our social standards and destroy my sister and her mate what would I get, something I relatively already have? You know what I have always wanted Bella, power. Your little lover may have put a wrench in my over all plans, but I do see a silver lining in this for all of us. They want to hunt you down. I say hunt them back. Take out everyone that comes at you; show the Volturi that they can no longer control what they created."

"How does this help you Luc." I asked with great skepticism.

"As you said Bells, we are family." He didn't seem to plan on continuing but my raised eyebrows must have showed that I was not fully following. "We should stick together. We take out these pathetic puces that call themselves threats. Show the world that we cannot be taken down, that we only followed the Volturi out of respect. The Volturi's only choice will be to strike a deal. At that point I will place myself as a leader of the Volturi and you can do whatever you wish."

"Have you been talking to father" I asked in a flat tone, Luc's plan did not surprise me in the least. It was just so Luc.

"Yes, and he told me your plan and I just tweaked it a little." He said with a slight shrug of the shoulder.

"He probably also threatened you to come and help me." I said slyly. "I was always his favorite" I smirked.

"I don't take threats from anyone." Luc grumbled like a put out child, but we both knew he was lying. When it came to father, we all took threats and didn't react like we would to anyone else.

"Bells your life has got way to complicated. What have you been up to these past years? The Volturi, some job with unlimited freedom, and a father?"

"I will explain as much as I can when I can Jake, but I just can't right now." I said turning slowly towards my old best friend. Even though he had reacted with almost hatred when he had first seen me, I could tell he could not hate me. Even with all of the craziness going on in my world at the moment this lifted my spirits the tinniest of fractions.

"I have already called Miguel; he is in on the plan. He should be landing in Seattle within the hour." Luc said standing up and striding in the direction of our car.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Miguel agreed that we need to remind everyone who the Kamerue family is." He must have sensed my anger or maybe it was written all over my face because he continued on with a slight sneer; "oh don't worry Bella, Tessa is staying to protect your Cullen's, wouldn't want to get their hands dirty or put them in any harm's way, even though it was their family that started this whole mess."

I was about to strangle him when Edward put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "This is a good idea, at least for now. We are going to have to face these covens in Seattle at some point; at least we will have help."

"Fine" I growled out, "but we are doing things my way."

"Whatever you say Captain" Luc said in his usually haughty voice when he got his own way.

"I am coming with" Jake said.

"Oh Jake, your brothers are not going to help, you don't want to get involved in this alone." I said sadly.

"Don't worry about me Bella, I can take care of myself. I will let Sam know where I am going when I phase. I don't think I can ride in a car full of vamps all the way to Seattle. I will just run alongside the road."

"Jake do you really think Sam will let you come" I questioned.

"Sam doesn't tell me what to do anymore" with a questioning look from me he continued with his smile that I stilled loved "I will tell you what I can when I can." I turned towards my car with determination; there was finally a clear cut plan, at least for now. I was going to take full advantage of it. "You know I am surprised that you are not going to try to talk to these vampires first, that seems to be something the old Bella would have done." Jake mussed.

"I am not the old Bella" I said quietly as I jumped behind the wheel of the car before Edward had a chance. Slamming my foot down on the peddle barely waiting for Luc to jump into the back. "This new Bella destroys."

The drive was a silent one. The only words spoken where those by Luc giving me directions. We stopped two miles away from the warehouse that the other covens were meeting at. As soon as I pulled over Miguel walked out of the shadows. "Before you say anything mi Amor the Cullens are safe with old friends."

"I trust you" was all I said to him. I knew Miguel would not leave them unless he truly believed they were safe. I turned to the rest of my companions, it was time for a strategy. "How many are we expecting Luc?"

"There should only be 3 covens, making up 14 vampires."

I could sense Edward tense beside me. To him 14 vampires seemed like a large number, a suicide mission. I could also see Jake tense, he lifted his chin up but said nothing. I knew he was thinking that he would gladly die in there as long as he got to take a few with him. "I know this seems like a big number to you guys, but trust me when I say we are good at our job. There is a reason we have the reputation that we have."

"You are really going to have to tell me about this job sometime soon" Jake said.

I gave him a small smile, I really didn't want to tell him anything. I knew after tonight though both him and Edward were going to see the real me, no more hiding.

"Edward, Jake, as much as I know you guys want to help I am going to have to ask that you let my brothers and I take the lead on this one." I saw that they were both going to argue but I stopped them short. "I am not saying that you cannot go in there and help, but my brothers and I are professionals at this and just let us take the lead, don't try to intervene in whatever we do. We know what we are doing and have a pretty good method down."

"I am not going to argue with you Bella. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in there I love you." Edward said pulling me into a tight embrace. I let him hold me because no matter what he said now, I really didn't think he would mean it later.

I kissed him lightly and looked him in the eyes trying to show him as much as I was about to tell him. "No matter what happens, remember there is a little bit of the old me left somewhere. I love you too. I am not worried that we will not all come out of there, because I know we will all be fine." With that I turned and started running down the road towards the warehouse.

I heard my brothers beside me and took strength from that. Even if I lost Edward I would l have my family. I just had to keep him safe and alive. I channeled my emotions toward the vampires waiting unwittingly inside the large brick warehouse. I had never met them before. I had never knowingly offended them, but they had come to destroy me and my love for a little bit of freedom, a freedom to run amuck and murder and rampage without consequence. By the time I reached the doors my anger towards these unknown vampires was boiling over. NO ONE WAS GOING TO HURT MY ANGLE.

"Hello friends" I said sweetly as I slid the door open. I sensed my brothers flanking me and Edward and a morphed Jake behind me. "I know you were planning on coming and looking for me, but I thought I would make it easy on you and come to you." I started walking forwards and Luc and Miguel started to spread out. Causing the vampires to unknowingly clump together, making it easier on us.

"You were foolish to come here friend" a large vampire said to me. He had long black hair that was pulled back, his eyes were deep red from a fresh feeding. From the air of importance he was putting off I could tell he was the leader. A slight breeze started and picked up into a howling wind. I could see out of my peripheral vision that both Edward and Miguel were having trouble moving. I quickly was able to figure out who the two vampires with these powers were.

"No friend, it was foolish for you to come" I said as I stopped the wind and freed Miguel and Edward of their immobility.

Miguel lunged at the same time that Luc turned three of the vampire on each other. He soon had destroyed a fifth by making him start himself on fire. I disposed of the two gifted vampires quickly and with the grace I had learned over the years of constant practice. I saw that Jake had taken on the leader; he seemed to be doing fine so I did not worry. I kept an eye on Edward as I moved onto a fresh victim. He was able to hold his own but anyone could tell that he was not a trained assassin and my brothers and I were. Both Edward and Jake had taken down two vampires in the time that my family and I had set the others up in flames. As I dropped the last match I looked up and met Edwards's eyes. My breath caught, I could see in his eyes what I had feared most. He had finally seen me in my true form. He had seen the whole me, not just glimpses of my life here and there. His eyes were haunted, and I knew it was I that had put that look there, and I didn't know if I could ever make that look disappear.

**I am back on the kick of this story because as I said in the beginning I know how I want a sequel to go. So if you do read this and want me to finish it let me know in a little review. Also please tell me what you thought. If you guys do want me to continue please let me know if you want me to keep to the tone of this chapter or focus more on the Edward Bella relationship or more towards the action. I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
